Closing Midnight
by Arabella-x
Summary: Renesmee's reaching her sixth birthday. Her feelings for Jacob begin to show and she's confused. Will someone else win her heart? Is someone out for revenge? COMPLETE.
1. Suprise

_**Renesmee's POV.**_

I watched as the remaining elk bounded away, the leaves scattering in their wake. I clenched my arms around the neck of elk I had captured and leaned towards the pulsing beat coming from its neck, and sank my teeth into it. I could feel the hot blood rush down my throat. Immediately, the burning in my throat faded. I breathed in the air and turned to the sound of heavy footsteps thumping towards me.

"Hey Uncle Emmett, I'm done!"

He lifted his hand and swept it across his mouth, miming wiping his mouth. He didn't need to, we Cullen's hunted spotlessly. I could see a pile of deer lying on the ground having been Emmett's dinner. I didn't need to hunt that often, or that much, with me being only half-vampire I could eat food as well. However my craving for blood was not satisfied by animals. When I needed to hunt, I loved going with my uncle Emmett, he let me try to tackle my own prey, but Momma and Daddy are very protective of me.

"C'mon Nessie, lets head home."

The sun suddenly escaped the clouds, and Uncle Emmett's skin began to sparkle. This always amazed me and I reached out to touch the sparkles. I held out my own arm and watched it produce a slight glow which seemed to change colors in the light, mine was not overly odd, humans eyesight isn't the best so it's easy to blame it on a trick of the light on my white skin. I could be exposed to humans in the sun, unlike my vampire family.

There were a lot of things I could do that my vampire family can't. I can sleep and eat. I can go to the toilet, but nowhere near as often as humans. I danced around Emmett, flicking my long curls over him. He flung me onto his back and began to run.

"Nessie, Nessie, your a slow little vampire."

"Sorry I can't run like the speed of sound, and I am only half-vampire," I corrected him.

"Same difference Nes, your practically human pace to me."

I scowled at him even though he couldn't see. My speed was only half as fast as his, and my daddy could outrun us easily.

"Uncle Emmett, can we go to the cottage and see Momma and Daddy?"

He gave a booming laugh.

"Nessie love, I really don't think now would be a good time to walk in on them , you'd regret it," he said.

I shook my curls, not really understanding, but blushing anyway. Uncle Emmett loved it when I blushed, it reminded him of when my Momma was a human and he could make her blush to embarrass her. I don't know much about my Momma and Daddy's life before me, but Auntie Alice sometimes tells me stories like that. I know both my auntie's and uncle's stories on meetings, but nothing about my Mommas.

We arrived at the beautiful house of our family. I ran in at my speed and Auntie Rosalie was standing with Auntie Alice, and they were talking at a speed so fast, I knew it must be something really exciting. They were so engrossed they didn't notice me enter, so I waited patiently. Soon, Auntie Alice screamed.

"RENESMEE! You're going to high school!"

I stopped, and my mouth dropped open. I blinked stupidly until it sank in. Auntie Rose came and flicked my chin so my mouth shut. My high shriek filled the room. Obviously an effect of spending so much time with Alice, I sounded like her now.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing! I honestly can't believe this. You two are the best Auntie's ever!" I laughed. "I'll have friends, and lessons, and lunch with humans!"

"Now Nessie, how many times do I need to tell you, we don't eat humans." Uncle Jasper said this as we came whirling down the stairs, a sarcastic tone of his voice. I poked you my tongue to him, he knew what I meant.

"I had to come down to see why everyone was suddenly feeling excited and hyper," he continued looking at Alice questionably. It was hopeless; she was in another rush of speech with Rosalie.

I couldn't contain my happiness; I mean how many five year olds go to high school? I may be technically five, but mentally and physically I was about sixteen. I can speak seven languages for goodness sake! I got up and started dancing around, thinking of school. A thought popped into my head, but I didn't have time to finish saying it, because my lovable auntie butted in.

"Now Nessie, not to be the bossy Auntie, but go away so we can discuss party plans," said Alice.

I groaned. This party is going to be big. It's silly; I'm the only one who actually eats, so they'll probably make a massive amount of food for me only. Or else they will make a blood filled cake. I inherited this from my Momma, my dislike of parties. Well, my auntie's version of parties. Rosalie and Alice began talking again, so I went up to my room to phone my best friend, Jacob. I dialed his number and the sound of his voice soothed me, like I had no troubles in the world, so peaceful. Jacob had this effect on me. I needed him, he was my very best friend who's been there since well, since forever I guess.

"Oh my god, Jake! Guess what! I'm going to high school. Wow, it will be so weird hanging out with normal people!"

There was a short silence where Jacob's breathing became a bit faster, and when he replied his voice was oddly strained and sour.

"Wow, Nessie, that's amazing. You'll make loads of new best friends, I'm so happy for you."

"Jake, you're my very best friend and no one will ever change that or replace you, I love you too much! Even if you do turn into a big dog," I laughed.

"I love you more Nessie," Jacob whispered. He said something I couldn't quite catch; he might have been saying it to himself. Old Billy's making burgers for me, I'm starved honey, but I'll come see you tomorrow. Wouldn't miss your birthday party, would I?

"You better not! Okay, come over as soon as you can." I laughed, "Bye Jake, love you loads.

I closed my eyes and lay back on the bed, I wouldn't worry about the party now, all I could think about was school. It was going to be amazing, I knew it.


	2. Presents

_**Chapter 2- Presents.**_

A/N- _Updated 2 new chapters. And I'm working on the next one now. The next one was supposed to be Renesmee's first day of school, but Jacob took over, so sorry! Nessie will be the one after._

-Arabella.

DISCLAIMER- stating the obvious, I don't own Twilight.

_**Jacob's POV**__**.**_

The phone went silent, and I heard Nessie saying it over and over in my head.

_I Love You Jacob._

I couldn't feel, I couldn't think. I lay back on the bed, forgetting about the dinner Billy had made me.

_I Love You Jacob._

My body shook and for a moment I was shocked; I'd never phased through happiness. No, it didn't feel like I was phasing, it was a different type of shaking. I was shaking with happiness, with pleasure. I was being stupid, I knew it. She said it all the time to me, now was no different. She always told me she loved me, of course she did, I was her best friend. It was normal for her. There was absolutely no reason for me to feel like this, exploding. She doesn't feel like that. Nessie's picture entered my head, and she was wrapped in my arms. I was kissing her, my hand running down her back...

"Stop Jake, come on man! She's six for God's sake." I said aloud.

"Well yeah, technically. But really she's like sixteen!" I argued.

"She's too young, you can't think of her like that" My voice was beginning to fade.

"Yes, okay, but she's my imprint! It's different!" I responded to myself.

"Sure sure, just continue arguing with yourself out loud man, that will clearly help the situation". I continued, louder than before full of frustration.

I shook my head before I could respond. This Love thing was making me crazy. Literally. My tummy made a loud grumble, and I rolled out the bed and trekked down the stairs to the smell of burgers. I ate them absentmindedly, not knowing how many I was eating. Billy was mumbling something about a game, but I wasn't paying attention.

_I Love You Jacob._

___________________________________________________________________________________

_**Renesmee's POV.**_

_I'm dancing in the moonlight. The moon is reflecting on my hair. It whips round my face as I spin. The music changes. A slow song comes on and I feel my cheeks flush as my date pulls my head into his chest. I breathe in his scent and it's beautiful. I keep breathing and as the song comes to an end he tilts up my head and crushes his lips to mine_.

I slowly opened my eyes, not wanting to leave my handsome guy. I couldn't see his face, and I don't know him, but he is mine. It doesn't make sense even to me. Deep in my body it was real. I smiled to myself. I was being silly, I knew it. I didn't feel right today, it was strange. Maybe I was sick. No, I'm a vampire, I can't get sick? But I'm a half -vampire, maybe I can. It didn't seem likely. Besides, it wasn't that type of strange. It was more of an empty feeling. I tried to shake it off and got up out of bed. Within seconds both of my Auntie's had entered the room. They seemed to be bouncing with excitement. Oh my god. My party. Alice looked at me, almost pleadingly. I didn't need my Daddy's power to know her thoughts. I nodded.

"Bring it on" I sighed.

Auntie Rosalie was in and out of the room in half a second. With her she had brought a pile of clothes so high I wondered how she could see. She began laying them out on my king-sized bed, then resorting to the sofa when she ran out of room. Pink's, purple's, yellow's and white's were most noticeable. I closed my eyes and let them do what they wanted in order to make me acceptable to go to a party, in their opinion. I willed my mystery man to come back into my mind, but he was gone.

After what seemed like an hour, someone shook my shoulders and I snapped out of my daydream. Rosalie looked like she would cry, if that were possible. Alice looked extremely pleased with herself. They both just stared at me, like I was some type of doll.

"Do I look that bad?" I wondered.

"You-"

Rosalie interrupted Alice and ran at me. She wrapped me in her arms, shaking and spluttering.

"You are the most beautiful baby I have ever seen in my life, your so grown up Nessie. I can't believe your beauty." she exclaimed.

A deeper voice came from the doorway.

"Rose, are you getting jealous of our Nessie?" said a muscular figure in the shape of my uncle Emmett.

"I, I, no, its- of course not!" Rosalie looked quite irritated as she said it, but I didn't believe she was jealous. She watched me with pure adoration.

Emmett came in a flicked a ring at me.

"Is this my present?" I asked confused.

"No, course not Nessie. I found it lying downstairs, I thought it was yours." He walked out of the room as he said it.

I turned the ring over in my palm, I recognized it now. It was the promise ring Jake had given me years ago. It was beautiful. I slipped it on my finger and shivered as an odd feeling entered me, a complete feeling.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. If you don't look at yourself right now, I will..." Alice didn't bother to finish her threat.

When someone used my full name, they meant business. I turned to the mirror ready to face the person my Auntie's had turned me into. I drew in a sharp breath as I seen my reflection. I was shocked to see myself so beautiful. My bronze-hair that I had inherited from my Daddy fell in its soft curls down to my waist. A small bit at the top was twisted round and secured with a sparkly silver clip. My Momma's chocolate brown eyes were massive in their sockets, intense and mysterious. They were outlined with black mascara and eyeliner. A hint of blue eye shadow was visible under my brow. My pale skin was flawless, with a pink flush across my cheekbones giving me color and defining my face.

"It's amazing, thank you both." I whispered.

Rosalie thrust a dress at me, and I got dressed quickly eager to get downstairs.

"So. Where's my presents!?" I grinned cheekily.

My Momma and Daddy walked into the room then, a small box in Daddy's hand. He handed it to me laughing. Momma had her arm wrapped around Daddy's waist, staring at him, apparently dazzled. His bronze hair seemed tousled, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what they'd been doing. I opened the box slowly and found a key.

"WOW. Your bought me a house!" I squealed.

"Renesmee, your six! Don't be silly." Daddy replied. "It's for a car honey"

"Yes, because giving a six year old her own car doesn't seem at all stupid." I mumbled sarcastically.

" Oh, so you don't want it then?" he replied raising his eyebrow.

I quickly ran and threw myself into his arms. I kissed him and Momma seemed to pull herself together.

"Yes, eh, um, Renesmee! Happy birthday honey. I'm sure you were hoping to get some-

Emmett roared, "She wasn't the only one hoping to get some by the look of Bella"

Daddy chuckled while Momma got embarrassed but continued,

"-thing like this baby".

The rest of my presents came around; my Aunties had bought me about 3 new wardrobes, full of brand new clothes, jewelry, shoes and bags. My Uncles had made me a tree house, out the back at the beginning of the forest. I could see the large white wooden building, looking beautiful in the trees. My grandparents had gotten me a silver frame, with pictures of the family in it, each one with an inscription with names, and I was in the middle. Even Jacob was in it. I kissed my family thanking them for their gifts, just when

Alice called,

"Nessie, Jacob's here."

Jake walked in looking directly at me. He stopped and drew breath, blinking furiously. Uh-oh. The vampire smell, I thought. Daddy looked like he wanted to kill Jake, for some reason, and Jake went red. He walked on anyway, and grabbed me and hugged me in his famous bear hug.

"Can't breathe- Jake!" I muttered.

He looked me right in the eye, his eyes so intense I couldn't look away. He silently handed me his gift. I opened the delicate paper and lifted the lid on the box. Inside sat a silver chain, with some sort of animal on it. I thought it as a wolf. As I looked closer, it was Nessie, the sea monster. I burst out laughing.

"Jacob, its perfect- it's amazing, brilliant, oh you!" I ran and kissed my best friend on the cheek. He flushed.

On the back were words, "To my beautiful Nessie. I Love you, Happy Birthday."

I choked back more tears and hugged him, pressed my head into his chest, I couldn't reach his shoulder. He bent his head down and into my hair, and I could feel his warm breath tickle my hair and forehead. I had the most wonderful best friend ever.


	3. Confusion

Chapter 3.

_A/N- This chapter is pretty short, but Jake kinda took over my keyboard, it was initially a short bit about Jacob at the start, but it grew. The next chapter will defiantly be Nessie's first day. And i don't own anything, reveiw please :) -Bella x_

_Jacob POV. _

My decision is made, there is no doubt about it now.

I am in love with Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She's not a child anymore, and I'm not her brother. I knew as soon as I seen her today, her beauty was breathtaking. Edward didn't seem to happy at what I was thinking, and I wasn't about to stop, especially if it annoyed him. He didn't _need_ to listen. I don't hate him anymore. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have Nessie, but I would have Bella. It's weird thinking about that. I won't be able to sleep tonight, how could I? What with Nessie going to school, all those boys looking at her, wanting her, the thought made me sick.

I began to shake, anger spilling through my bones. My shape changed, and for a split second I felt pain, then I was a wolf. In my head, I felt two voices in my head.

"Aw, Jake man. How're you? And Nessie? Bella? Edward?"

Seth. He continued rhyming of names of everyone we knew, while I concentrated on the other voice. The soft, whining voice. Leah was hiding something, she was embarrassed.

"Leah? Are you okay?"

"Jacob. I don't need anyone protecting me; I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine and can handle things by myself, thanks."

And she was gone. Typical Leah, refusing help from people who care. She was a mate now, however unwilling we were to the matter.

"Emily's pregnant" I'd forgotten Seth was there.

"Wow, that's amazing. Betcha Sam's happy about it. He'll be Papa Wolf to the puppies!" Then sense came to me. "Oh. Leah. She's upset?"

Seth growled lowly. "That's putting it lightly. The two things she wants the most. Sam and children. Together. She can't have either one. I'm really worried about her Jake, she doesn't eat and stays locked up in her room, ever since the wedding. She's acting weird. She's the most annoying sister ever, but she is my sister and I'm worried."

"Don't worry Seth, she'll be soon. She needs time to accept it, that's all. She'll realize she can't imprint with her feelings for Sam, and she'll get over it."

"Speaking of imprints, how's Nessie?"

An image of her entered my mind. She was in my arms, I was holding her, kissing her, my hands running over her smooth skin...

"Whoa Jacob, cool it"

I kept the image in my head, it wouldn't go anyway. I felt Seth's presence go, and phased back into my human form. I sank down on my bed, wondering what Leah was doing.

I honestly thought she was embarrassed, like she was hiding something. When she knew I realized she was hiding something, she phased. There was something more than Emily being pregnant wrong with Leah. She was in my pack, my responsibility to make sure she was okay. Sam would have done the same; Sam did do the same for us all.

I lay back in bed, not needing the duvet I was so warm. A flicker of images went through my head. Seth, Leah, Sam, a pregnant Emily, mini-Sam's and mini-Emily's, Leah looking at them crying, Bella, Edward, and finally Nessie. I shouldn't worry about her, and school. I mean, she had Edward there. I didn't find it likely he would let anyone think of her in a bad way. He wouldn't let her near them. I was over-reacting. Anyway, she was my imprint for God's sake. She wouldn't fall in love with anyone else.

"It's possible" a small voice came from the corner of my head, and it was right.

She didn't have to fall in love with me. It was the other way round. She wasn't supposed to be able to resist my love, but she hasn't had any feelings for me yet. So, what if it's different because she's only half human? What if half of her only loves me? I couldn't bear to think of the possibility of her with anyone else.

It was all so confusing, with Leah's secret and Nessie's love.

A million questions were fizzing through my mind; I answer most of them aloud to myself. I was making a habit of talking to myself, I think I needed help.


	4. First Day

**Thanks to Shandreee92 and sfk for reviewing!**

_I am walking on the beach, towards the sea. In the distance I can see him. My eyesight is perfect, better than perfect, but I can't see his features. He's muscular and dark-haired. I begin to run, and throw myself and the love of my life_.

I woke up to a pressure on my hand. I opened my eyes to find my Daddy sitting beside my bed, smirking at me.

"May I ask who that was?" He was more curious than he sounded.

"I wish I knew Dad, he's just a guy who keeps appearing in my dreams. He's no one in particular."

Daddy's mouth moved, but he decided to drop the subject. I stayed in the cottage last night, my parents had wanted to get me ready for school, and I was surprised my Auntie's had agreed to this. They didn't approve of my Mom's outfits or the ones she chose for me, especially Alice.

"No, Alice insists you are up to the main house at least an hour before school starts, she wants to be the one who dresses you." Daddy answered my thoughts.

I sighed. Oh well, at least it saved me the bother of trying to get myself ready. I wasn't fussed on my appearance. Something inherited from Momma dearest.

"Eggs for breakfast sweetie?" Daddy offered.

"Actually, I'm kind of thirsty. And hungry."

"You only hunted two days ago!" He answered.

"Daddy." I called him this to get what I wanted; I was such a Daddy's girl. "By any chance can I have that blood stored for Mom being pregnant with me? I wouldn't be killing anyone, see?" I pleaded.

"No." His tone was firm. "Vegetarian, means no human blood Renesmee. I don't want you having a blood-lust for it. I won't allow it, and I doubt Carlisle will either."

"Okay, fine." I grumbled. "I'll just kill some helpless deer on the way to the house then, shall I?"

Dad raised his eyebrows, and I mumbled a quick apology before he would get mad. I ate the eggs he cooked anyway, and he disappeared back into the bedroom, telling me him and Mom would join me in about an hour at the house. I ran through the woods quickly, stopping for a minute to feed on a deer. As soon as I was satisfied I ran on to the house to face Alice. My family all seemed to be ready for school, minus my grandparents. Carlisle was wearing his doctor's white coat, while Esme wore a skirt and top. She was going to the nursery she worked in, helping the kids finger-paint. It was only for 3 hours a day, 4 times a week and she loved kids, so it seemed perfect for her. Uncle Jasper was the first one to me. He sat me down and went through the story with me.

"Okay. You are Bella's younger sister. We were going to have your last names as Swan, but Alice foreseen that you will introduce yourself as Cullen, so that won't work. You are both Cullen's. Edward, Alice and Emmett are all adopted by Carlisle and Emse. You and Bella are nieces of Carlisle, but you moved here with him when you Mom passed away. Rosalie and I are twins, with the last name Hale, Carlisle and Emse have become a mother and father figure to us. As we are all coupled up, and Bella and Edward can't keep there hand's to themselves, we can't downplay that. Nobody will look too much into the situation; you know how intimidating we are, but just in case. Now, Alice is getting annoyed that you're not up there, so you may go." He gestured towards the staircase.

The story didn't make much sense to me. I could see confusions, especially when I looked so much like my Daddy. But I shrugged of the thought and went upstairs and looked at the outfit laid out. Alice was bouncing on her toes.

"No. No way am I wearing that to school!"

Alice looked hurt. "Why, it's beautiful!"

I stared at the short dress. "Yes, for a prom or something! C'mon Auntie Alice, please?"

"Fine." She mumbled. "Nessie, make sure you don't call me Auntie at school, I'm supposed to be your sister after all."

I frowned. "No, Uncle Jasper said that -"

She cut me off questioning me about a new outfit, black skinny jeans and a soft, bright pink top, covered with a black crop jacket. I forgot what I was saying and put it on immediately, glad of something decent. She straightened my hair and back brushed it, claiming it gave me volume. It was so long, past my waist when straight. Finally she finished with my make-up.

"There. You look at least sixteen." She was smug about it.

I thanked her and ran to the voices of my parents. I hugged them and grabbed my new bag and slung it over my left shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked.

Mom came over and handed me a gift. I took it confused. The note read:

_Nessie, can't believe your six already. Sure you probably look about twenty anyway. Haven't seen you in ages, visit soon._

_Love Grandpa Charlie. x_

I put the bracelet on that was inside the box. Charlie knew I wasn't normal. He knew none of us were. He knew Jake was a wolf and I think he has a fair idea, what we are, he just won't say a specific word.

"We will visit soon." Mom promised. I smiled in return and walked out to the garage where the cars were.

Alice looked longingly at her Porsche; she wanted to drive it to school. Daddy shook his head at her muttering the word "ostentatious". Mom and Dad got in Mom's Vanquish; Dad won the battle to drive. When they left Alice jumped right into her Porsche, laughing. Rosalie and Emmett got into her car as well. Jasper smiled at me. He was put in charge of going with me, clearly. Daddy doesn't like the idea of me driving. He showed me my car, and I stared in amazement. It was the most beautiful car I'd ever seen, a shiny purple color, and a convertible. It was better than both my Auntie's cars, better than the Jeep and Vanquish, the Mercedes, and my Daddy's new car, a silver Jaguar. I slid into the soft leather seat and put the key in, and the car gave a soft purr. I grinned widely and drove to school talking to my uncle about my excitement for the day that lay ahead.

Inside school I got my timetable from the desk. History then double Algebra. I slowly made my way to the classroom. Everyone was looking at me oddly. I felt really uncomfortable and jumped when a hand touched my back. I whipped round a bit to fast, but it was only my parents.

"Nessie! You have to be careful with your movements."

"Sorry Dad, I was shocked. Everyone's looking at me." A boy of about 17 walked past at that moment, staring at Mom this time.

Daddy's lips went in a straight line and he gave a slight groan. He tightened his grip around my Mom's waist.

"This is hell. Listening to the thoughts of those shallow humans." His voice was strained. "It's bad enough my sisters, but my wife and daughter." He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was trying to clam himself down. "Bella and I have Biology now, but Bella has Algebra with you.

I gave them both a quick hug and headed to History. I slipped into my seat at the back of the room. Mr. Carolyn, the teacher went on and on about World War 1. I already knew it all. I sighed, and finally the bell went. I bumped into a girl on the way out, and she smiled at me.

"You new here?" she asked gathering her books.

"Yup, sorry I don't have the best co-ordination." _What a lie_.

"I'm Lauren Holmes."

"I'm Renesmee Cullen. But call me Nessie." I smiled at the confusion on her face when I said my name.

We walked out the door in silence, but I could see her eye's scanning me over. I was doing the same to her. Her hair was black right down her back, gleaming blue in the light. Her skin was flawless and her tight black skirt and stripy top was obviously expensive. My clothes didn't feel over the top beside her, I was thankful Alice loved designer or I would feel very silly right now. Lauren told me she'd meet me at lunch, so I made my way to Algebra. Mom's maternal instinct kicked in, she began questioning me. I answered methodically. Each lesson got more boring. At last lunch arrived, and I walked in the cafeteria to a welcome shout,

"Nessie!"

Lauren waved me over. I lifted a muffin and walked to her table. She began introducing me to everyone. Grace, Hannah, Jason, Dean, Taylor, Lily and Dylan, this is Renesmee. My eyes stopped on Dylan. He was gorgeous. He had light shiny brown hair which was floppy over his right eye. He was muscular, visible under his blue T-shirt.

His eyes were bright blue, and they stared deeply into mine. I sat down opposite him and flushed red whenever he looked at me. I listened to the others conversation, unusually loud compared to the speech of my family. They were talking about boys. One girl, Lily, was looking over my shoulder gushing about a guy, the hottest one she'd ever seen apparently. I glanced back and seen my family at the table.

"Which one?"

"The bronze-hair one, isn't he hot?" She sighed.

I squirmed uncomfortably in my chair. I was grossed out. Lily seen my awkwardness and got the wrong idea.

"You crushing on him too?" She grinned at me.

"What? No! He's my da-" I stopped, realizing what I'd said. "My darling brother, Edward." God, I sounded stupid. And I'd got the story wrong. I could see my family laughing, Dad had heard. Lily's face lit up immediately.

"Oh my God Ren, introduce me to him!"

Ren? Since when was I called Ren? I wasn't sure I liked Lily that much.

"Actually, Lil, he has a very serious girlfriend, Bella. The long haired brunette, his arm is around her." I smiled at her.

"Right. The beautiful one."

"Yep," I replied cheerfully. "That's her"

Lily crossed her arms huffily and began a conversation with Hannah. Dylan looked at me for a moment, and he opened his mouth to say something, but my dad had come over.

"Renesmee. You're not going out with him," He told me as we walked away from the table.

"What, why?"

"He was thinking totally inappropriate things. I won't allow it."

"Daddy, come on! You said everyone was thinking them, it doesn't matter! Besides, it's my choice, not yours!" And with that I walked away.

I sat at the table, looking at Dylan. I twirled my hair around my finger, widened my eyes and smiled. He was speechless. I laughed silently and waited, until he finally said,

"Um, Nessie. Lauren, Jason Lily and I are going down to La Push beach, 11 o'clock. On Saturday, wanna come?"

"I'll be there."

The bells rang and I made my way to P.E where apparently we were playing baseball. When I got changed I heard a familiar voice behind me. Alice was in this class. She was in my team. We watched at first, Alice kept reminding me to hit really softly, and run really slowly. I tried. I just had to run extra fast sometimes to get in. And hit the way I was used too. It wasn't that obvious. But on the way out everyone was complimenting me on my speed and hit. Alice gave me a look. I'd have to be slower next time. I liked being the fastest. When we played Cullen baseball, I was the slow one.

As I slid in my car with Jasper, I complained to him about school. I knew everything, it was boring and pointless. The only good thing was meeting Dylan, but I wasn't about to tell this to my over-protective Uncle. With my hands on the wheel, my eyes were drawn to the promise ring sitting on my finger. I remembered how empty I'd felt without it. It reminded me of Jacob, and without Jacob I didn't feel complete. He was part of me.

**A/N- I had serious writers block on this chapter. I redid it about 5 times. It's pretty long but I hope you like it. Review please!**

Okay. I had a link for Nessie's car, but the link doesnt work when i try to paste it. It's a Ferrari California, you can search it. Purple color :)


	5. Pain

**A/N- Thank you so so much to everyone who reviews, especially IheartTL who continued reviewing several times.**

_Leah's POV._

I curled up on my bed, listening to the sounds of the house. Seth was out with Quil, and my mom and Charlie were downstairs. It wasn't long before I heard giggling, then total silence. My hearing was pretty good, and soft groans became evident. They were old, but in love. I flinched. The pain was building up too much, I needed a release. I looked around the room for something to do it, desperately. I didn't want too, I never did. There are just some things you can't help. I fought the need, and managed to jump out the window and I phased. I was scared of what I would do if I stayed alone and human. I'd been trying for three weeks to stop phasing. I didn't want to be a freak. The odd one out. The one no one wants. But I can't. Keeping things built up doesn't work for me. After about four days I became dangerous. My own mother. I phased in front of her when she asked me to help clean the dishes, I was so angry! I felt terrible; I stayed in the woods for two days. Charlie found me with Seth. I'm happy Mom's married him; she needs someone since Dad died.

I was in the woods by now, and it was getting dark. I felt a thought in my head that wasn't mine,

_A nice long run should burn off those 13 burgers._

It was Embry, and he hadn't realized I was there. I froze stiff; I hadn't spoken to Embry since Sam's wedding. When I thought Sam's name, a rip of pain went through my chest, and Embry felt it.

_Leah?_

I couldn't face him. Not yet. I didn't want to discuss what happened at the wedding. I went back to my human form, I was calm now. I wandered over to a tree, and recognized it immediately.

*Flashback*

_Sam and I were walking through the woods, hand in hand. The heat of him send a ripple of pleasure through my body, I couldn't imagine loving anyone else. He pulled me tight and his lips were against mine urgently. His hands traced my body, needing it. One by one my clothes slipped off, and so did his. Sam and I became one. We were making love for the first time in these woods. _

_Sam had gotten a knife, from his trousers. He knelt to the bottom of the tree, and carved the letters S+L, engraved in a heart._

_"I Love You" he whispered._

*End Flashback*

It seemed like another lifetime now. Before the day my cousin Emily came to stay over for the weekend. Before he picked her, broke my heart and ruined my life. I crouched to the tree. The words were still there, vaguely. Worn over the years. I traced them with my fingertip and the tears began to fall, one by one. They came faster and more frequent. I curled on the tree. I couldn't take it. I'd thought I was getting better, but I was wrong. I loved Sam more than anything in the world; more than my life. I looked at the cuts on my arm. The wedding had been the final straw. I stopped myself thinking about the wedding too much. Being Emily's bridesmaid was hard enough. I didn't want to relive the memories. Too much drink and too much pain. I was a horrible person.

**Okay, I do like Leah. I don't want everyone to think that she's like this because I hate her. I can relate to her and I think she would react like this; Leah is a drama queen after all. If not by the end of this story, then in the sequel Leah will be happier, for all Leah lovers out there :) **


	6. The Beach

_Nessie's POV._

I was full of indecision. I didn't know what to wear to the beach later. Alice had picked me an outfit, of course, but it was so _Alice._ I was going to the beach, not a party. I sighed. I needed my Auntie and her style, no matter how much I wanted to deny it. I concentrated really hard on my decision to not wear Alice's mini-dress.

"What!" a high voice shrieked from downstairs, and within a second she was by my side. "Renesmee! How could you do this? Go behind my back and decide to wear something else? I can't believe-"

"Relax." I cut her off. "I want you to pick something else, I don't want to wear the dress, but I want you to choose."

She face smoothed out and she opened my walk-in wardrobe and entered, smelling her way to whatever she was looking for. She emerged a few seconds later, holding the outfit. I put it on and glanced at myself. The deep pink skirt contrasted with my skin well, the grey and pink top fitted perfectly and the open back on it let the gently breeze sooth me. She had a pair of grey boots I didn't even know I owned. They were beautiful, I had to admit.

"Alice." I sighed. "You are a lifesaver. The best ever."

There was a gasp and a breeze of air, and Rosalie was in my room, looking hurt. I laughed.

"Of course Rosalie is amazing too. You both are. Rose, do my make-up?" I asked.

She smiled at me and began doing over my face. I preferred Rosalie to do it than Alice, Alice tended to treat me like a doll. Over-do it. Rosalie made it, natural. She asked me all about Dylan, even though I'm sure Dad had told her everything. Finally, I got up and left. I'd stayed at the house last night; I wanted to avoid Dad before he could lecture me. Rosalie stopped me, and told me I was wearing too much accessories. I hesitated on what to take off. It ended up Charlie's bracelet. I didn't want to take off anything of Jake's, I couldn't. I hadn't told Jacob of my plans for today. Something told me he wouldn't like them, remembering my conversation with him on the phone. I slid into my Ferrari, and the soft purr sped me off to the beach. I glanced at my phone, 11.03. No one was here yet, that I could see.

"Hey Ren" A familiar voice said. Urgh, Ren. Only one person called me that.

"Hey _Lil_." I'd gotten into a habit of calling her that; I secretly hoped she hated it like I hated Ren.

We made awkward conversation. She asked questions about my "brother" and his girlfriend. I had to refrain myself from biting her neck, just to silence her.

"Nessie!"

A voice called, and a shadow ran forward and threw herself into a hug with me. Lauren grinned at me, while I was getting over her smell. I was so thirsty, again. It was becoming more frequent now, and I held my breath until the burning passed. Behind her, Jason came along with Dylan. Jason came up and threw his arm around Lauren's shoulders. Dylan came up to my face, breathing "Hi" to me. We began walking along the beach, talking. Dylan took my hand and I walked with him. This image was familiar.

My dream? Dylan was the one in my dream. It wasn't exactly like this, but very similar. He turned my head up to his, and brought his lips close to mine. I closed my eyes.

"Renesmee? What are you doing here?" A voice came behind me; it was choked, strained and full of hurt.

I turned around before Dylan could kiss me, and seen Jacob. His eyes were full of tears and pain. The pain stretched out to me, hurting me. He was shaking, anger spilled through him. I stared at him in horror. I felt a stab of pain. What was I doing? Jake was here, my Jake. He was mine. A tear spilled from his eyes.

"Jake, I, it's not like that." Jacob, please?" I was begging. I walked towards him.

"I'm guessing that's your boyfriend then?" Dylan said this harshly before he walked away cursing.

Jacob was backing away from me, still shaking.

"How could you? Why? I don't understand, you didn't even tell me. Don't I even deserve that?" I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Of course, Jake, it' not like that, please just listen!" I was crying now, I could hardly say the words. I felt his pain, I felt his heart break at these words, and I couldn't take it.

He was gone. He'd run away. I ran after him, screaming and begging him to come back. I ran at vampire speed, faster than I had ever ran before. I couldn't let him get away. I followed his scent and found him sitting in the woods.

"Please Renesmee. Just leave me alone."

It was the first time he'd ever called me that, instead of Nessie. The tears came harder.

"No." I was firm, I wasn't leaving. "He's nothing Jacob. Please, it was a mistake, I didn't know." This was a lie, I did know, but I regretted it now. "It was wrong, he's not, he's..." I didn't know how to finish the sentence. "He's not you."

I ran at Jacob, and flung myself into his lap. My lips crushed his, needing them. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss; he flicked his tongue along my lower lip. My hands grabbed his hair, pulling it towards me, while his wandered down my back, pulling my body so tight against his. Finally, he came up for breath. Nothing was said, we just stared at each other. I didn't know why I'd kissed him. I was pulled towards him, like he was the centre of the earth. I closed my eyes and his face came into my mind. I was wrong before, Jacob was the one in my dream not Dylan. Exactly what happened there was in my dreams. It was clear now, I loved Jacob.

"I Love You Jake" I whispered. I'd said it so many times before, but this time it meant something different.

"I Love You Nessie, more than you could ever imagine." He replied.

I buried my head into his chest; it was like it was made to fit me. I heard his heart; it was beating faster than normal. Tears were still spilling from my eyes, but from happiness now.

"I'm so stupid Jake, how couldn't I have seen it? It's so weird. Your like the centre of the earth, I'm pulled towards you. I need to be with you." I tried to explain my feeling.

"Nessie. There's something you should know. The day you were born, well, I wanted to kill you honestly. But when I seen you, something happened. I imprinted on you. It means that you are the centre of my earth, and vice versa. When you were a baby I was your brother, then I was your best friend. On your birthday, I fell in love with you, properly. It was coming the whole time, you just needed to be old enough so it wouldn't be, well wrong. So, you are my one true soul mate, and no one will ever compare to you, and you properly feel the same for me."

"I do." I said. "You're the first person I've ever truly loved.

Jacob stiffened at these words, probably from emotion. I looked at him and he avoided my gaze, looking awkward. A thought occurred to me.

"Why did you want to kill me?"

He looked quite panicked. "Oh. Well, it's nothing really. It was, urm, a hate of vampires in general..." He trailed off.

"But my Mom was a vampire? You didn't hate her, you were close, best friends! Oh. The rest of my family, my dad? Why did you hate my Dad? What did he do Jake?"

He suddenly crushed his lips to mine again, kissing me furiously. He was making up for years he missed. I responded, loving him more with every second. All my thoughts disappeared with his kiss.

**A/N- Well there you go. They are together! Wasn't Jacob acting a bit odd at the end? Any guesses on why?**

**-arabella.**


	7. Together

**A/N- Thank you so much for all your reviews, they really make me happy!**

**Jacob POV**.

_"You're the first person I've ever really loved."_

What was I supposed to do? I couldn't possibly tell her I was once in love with her mother, even if it was nothing compared to how I felt about Nessie. I wasn't sure how she'd take it. I couldn't hurt her now. I'm sure she noticed I avoided responding. I'll tell her one day, when everything's more settled.

When I seen her with that guy, I felt my heart rip. I winced at the reminder. It's great now, better than great. Unbelievable. I looked at Nessie curled up in my chest. It was funny how one little girl, meant the world to me. Without her I wouldn't have an existence; I wouldn't be able to live. My phone rang, interrupting my thoughts. I flipped it open and was welcomed by Sam's voice.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Noting really, it's just Emily's getting pretty big now and I was going to throw a party tonight for her, kind of a baby shower. You're coming?"

"Sure sure."

I glanced at the beautiful girl looking at me.

"I'm bringing Nessie though, okay?"

"Yeah. Are you together now?"

"Yes!" I almost screamed it with delight.

Sam laughed at my response, before telling me the time. I hung up and kissed Nessie's forehead.

"Sam's throwing Emily a party tonight. Me and you are invited."

She nodded, and proceeded to kiss along my jaw line. Her lips were so smooth, she was so perfect. It was hard to believe I actually wanted to kill her once, the idea was absurd now. How could I kill my soul mate? I let my mind drift to the future. Nessie and I would be together, forever. Of course, we'd have to move with the Cullen's. I wasn't sure if I could handle living with a bunch of vampires, the smell would be too much. But if Nessie wanted it, she'd get it. I let out a groan as Nessie found a sensitive area on my neck.

"Nessie..."

"Mmm?"

"We need to be at Sam's in an hour, and I need to get changed." I barely got the words out.

She ignored me and continued kissing me, and I happily responded, enjoying every second of it.

*

"I don't want to leave you." I said sadly.

"Me neither." She whispered.

"See you in 10 minutes?" I asked her.

"Yes." She was holding my hands, facing me. We were walking backwards, going in he direction of our houses, but we couldn't let go. "I Love you Jacob."

"Love you more Nes." I kissed her once more and made my way to the house.

I got ready quickly, pulling on black jeans and a white shirt after my shower. The entire time my mind rolled over the day. It went from the worst day of my life in the morning, to the best day of my existence. I couldn't believe Nessie was mine. Finally. I practically bounced down the stairs, and banged in my dad at the bottom. He looked at my expression, confused, and then his eyes suddenly widened.

"Nessie?" he guessed.

I laughed, "Yep!"

"Wow Jake. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Billy. Here, don't tell Charlie, Nessie wants to do that."

"No problem Jacob, See you later." He began to wheel towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Emily's baby shower."

"Oh, so are me and Nessie, we'll drive you."

The door rang right on cue, and Nessie was at the door, looking beautiful in a soft blue dress and sandals. Her curls cascaded her pale face, her eyelashes skimmed her cheeks. She seen my expression and flushed.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered into her ear, causing her too flush even darker.

On the way to Sam's, Billy told us about the new twins who had moved to La Push, they were Colin's cousins. A boy and a girl, Billy told us. I wondered if they were Quileute, and would they transform.

"What age are they?" I asked.

"Fourteen. They wouldn't change for about a year or so probably." Billy replied knowing my thoughts.

We arrived at Sam and Emily's, the house was so full everyone was pressed together. I walked towards Emily with Nessie, and was shocked to see the size of her. She was really big, I thought she was only about four months pregnant, but she was huge, at least seven, maybe even eight.

"Emily! You're so pregnant!"

She laughed. "I know! I didn't actually realize I was pregnant until I was four months gone, I only put on a bit of weight, but then I just grew really big suddenly."

I laughed with her, and Nessie passed her a small toy. I looked more closely, and seen it was a wolf. She noticed me looking at grinned.

"Well, I thought I should give the baby something it could play with, and it's soft, and the wolf is because of Sam, and probably itself. It kinda reminded me off..." She blushed and looked down.

"Of what Nessie?" Emily asked.

She raised her hand to her neck and lightly touched her necklace. The one I got her, of Nessie the monster.

"Of when Jacob got me a necklace with the sea monster on it, it was kind of the same thing..." She trailed off and looked me directly in the eye.

Emily walked away slowly; she could see it was a private moment. She kept glancing at us, beaming. Nessie wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me so tight but I wanted, _needed_ to be tighter. I pulled her close and joined our lips. We swayed in time to the distant music, only seeing each other. I couldn't think right, with her eyes looking so deep and beautiful.

"I'll always love you Nessie." I smiled.

"I'll always love you too Jake." She promised me.

She was mine, and I was hers. That's all that really matters.

**A/N- This chapter was just about showing how Jacob felt about Nessie, and them being together. I know it wasn't very exciting, but I felt weird leaving it out. The next chapter will be better, promise. And it's already started so you won't have to wait to long! Please please please review! If anyone thinks something could be better, tell me! Thanks, -Bellz.**


	8. Mistake

Leah's POV.

I walked along the First Beach. It was such a beautiful place. The sand sloped delicately into the sea. You could really just find yourself here. This was exactly what I needed to do. Find Leah. I talked to Emily yesterday; she rang me asking me to her baby shower. Yeah right. Like I want to go celebrate my cousin having a baby with the love of my life. Fun night that would be. I was going too. All the other wolves would have been there, but so would he. And sometimes, seeing him looking at her made me lose grip on myself.

I kicked the sand along the way, getting it in my toes through my sandals. It seemed like all I ever thought about was Sam recently, more than normal. Must be because of all the drama about the baby and the wedding. Yeah, the wedding. I knew why it had been Emily who had rang me. Sam hated me now, he'd given up on trying to make peace with me. He didn't want anything to do with me. That broke me. I sat down on the edge of a tree, running my finger through the sand making a heart, then kicking the sand ruining it.

***Flashback***

Mr. and Mrs. Uley danced together. I watched in despair, feeling like crap. A pair of eyes watched the tears fill up in mine, and they belonged to Embry. He was watching out for me, he understood how hard it was for me. They finished and when Emily saw me, she whispered to Sam. His face screwed up at first, but he walked over and held out his hand to me. He wanted me to dance. My mind told me not to go; I'd pay for it later. My body didn't agree, and I went up with Sam. The music slowed down, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I wanted to make him uncomfortable, he'd hurt me so much. Why would he ask me to dance? He continued ripping me apart. Was I that bad? _Yes._ I answered myself. I pulled away from him.

"Sorry Sam. I can't do this." A tear slid down my cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. I'd rather he didn't. "Why? Why do you do this to me? You talk to me like you care, you wipe my tears, and you dance with me Sam. You keep breaking my heart, repeatedly."

"Sorry. I don't mean too. I just, didn't like the way things ended with us."

"Oh, you mean you ran off with my cousin without explaining to me?"

"Yes." He answered quietly. "I couldn't tell you Leah, you know that. Please, I just want us to be friends again." I didn't answer. He looked me right in the eye, "For me., Lee-Lee."

I flinched at me old nickname. "Don't call me that." We were outside now; no one could hear the weakness and pain in my voice. "You didn't care enough to see if I was okay. Even when I _changed_, you didn't help me, you didn't care Sam! Now your being all Mr. Nice Guy again, because Emily wants you to be. I still- I still love you."

I couldn't look at him, my eyes scanned the sky. He grabbed my face and turned it too him.

"Leah. I cared. I loved you. Truly. But we weren't meant to be. I would have imprinted on you if we were. You have to accept that. I didn't want to leave you, or hurt you.

It hurt me too. I really did love you."

I didn't think. I pulled his head towards mine and pressed my lips to his. He didn't respond at first. I pressured his mouth open, feeling his tongue on mine. He caught up with himself and backed away.

"No." he whispered.

"I'm sorry." _I wasn't._

"Leah Clearwater. You are incredibly selfish." His words went through me; there was nothing left to break. Tears fell from my eyes again. His eyes were hard and cold. "Leave Emily and I. Yes, I loved you. But I love Emily now. You know that. I can't believe you'd do that." He walked away and left me. Again.

I slid down the stone wall outside, onto the cold ground. It began to rain, but I didn't care, about anything. I wanted to stop breathing, right here and now. It was too much. I was a terrible person. A terrible person who was in love. I cried and cried, waiting for it too end. I felt like I was drifting away, falling asleep maybe, when a pair of warm arms grabbed me by the waist and pulled me inside. The next thing I knew, I was in a hotel room.

I looked up to the face, and noticed Embry. He hugged me, soothing me. His words, like mine were slurred. We'd drunk too much. The warmth and strength of his arms reminded me of Sam, and the next thing I felt was his lips on mine. It was comforting, I felt wanted. I kissed him back, and he pulled off my dress, rubbing his hands over my body. His clothes flew across the room. We were both naked, kissing every part possible on each other.

"Leah." He moaned.

***End Flashback***

I'd slept with Embry. I was embarrased about it. I didn't want to talk to anyone, scared they would judge me. Everyone else had their loves, their stupid imprints. They didn't understand how it felt to be alone, unloved and unwanted. I didn't love Embry. It was a mistake, we both agreed that. I got up again and began to walk back home. I wasn't sure how to talk to Embry, or anyone for that matter. I was drunk, so was he. There was one thing I knew for sure though; I had to get over Sam. I stopped for a minute. That was the first time I'd ever said that, _accepted it._ I'd hid the memory of the wedding for so long, hid Sam for so long, hoped and waited, I hadn't really tried. Not properly. I smiled a bit. Maybe it was the first step to happiness. I had a long way to go, for sure. But it's a start.

**A/N- wow, Leah really does seem selfish here. I wanted to show her struggles properly, her pain. She really isn't as tough as she pretends to be I don't think. She's just scared of getting hurt again. What did you think? Back to Nessie and Jake for the next chapter **

**-Arabella.**


	9. Seattle

**A/N- Thanks so much to IheartTL, TheRandomThing1861jcrocks, Hayley, Sasha88, nessaa, x.-Monkey-Man.x.x, Ann coving, and anyone else who reviewed or has me on story alert, etc. You have my eternal love. **

_Renesmee's POV._

I woke up clutching my stomach. It was so sore! I rolled onto my front and pressed it against the bed. It eased a small bit. Huh. Since when did vampires get sick? What germ could overtake my vampire genes? I got out of bed, overcome by a powerful dizziness. I shook my head, remembering Jacob's plans for us to go to Seattle. I hadn't seen him since the party, he'd had "Alpha" stuff going on, he'd told me. Werewolf things he couldn't tell me, apparently. We were on the phone constantly, but I missed his smile, _my smile_.

I got ready quickly, thankful that Alice had filled my closet in the cottage as well. I slid quietly out of my bedroom, trying to block out the moaning coming from my parents bedroom. _Ew ew ew. This is why I preferred to stay at the main house,_ I thought_. _I heard Dad laughing, and he emerged from the bedroom followed by Mom, who was wearing a silky nightdress. _Yuck. They are so disgusting. Having sex when I'm next door! Ew. They need self control, at least 'till I'm not there._ Dads face was strained from trying not to laugh._ Crap. He can read minds. How did I forget?_ _Stupid Nessie. Crap._ He laughed now, while Mom's face looked confused.

"Nessie." He said. "You're not going out like that. Your clothes are too tight!"

I looked down to my black skinny jeans and pink tank top. They were supposed to be tight. That was why they were called _skinny_ jeans.

"Edward." said Mom. "She's fine. Your clothes are perfect Renesmee, see you later love."

"I'll be back by five." I smiled before kissing them goodbye.

I decided I would run to Jacob's, I'd get there in the same amount of time, if not sooner and it might ease me stomach. Passing the last tree's before reaching Jakes, I paused to look in the window of his car, checking my reflection. My hair tumbled everywhere, from the force of my run.

"Brilliant." I said aloud. "I look a mess!"

I began trying to pull the curls into position when I felt a pair of warm strong arms on my hips.

"I think you're beautiful." I spun around and Jacob greeted me with a kiss. God I loved him. He pulled me into the car, still kissing me. I sat on his knees, getting absorbed in him. He let out a groan every now and then. I ran my hands down his torso, unbuttoning his shirt. I wanted him.

"No, Nessie." He croaked.

"Yes."

"Your mom. Your dad..." He went on.

"What?" I shrieked. "You were thinking about my Mom during that? And my dad? That's so wrong Jake!"

"No!" He looked rather nervous. "They'd kill me. Literally."

"Oh," was my brilliant response. "Alright then."

He started the car. He was right I guess. They would try and kill him. Especially Dad. Apparently Jacob was well set against Mom becoming a vampire, and hated my Dad, Rosalie had told me. Wonder why? It was really weird having your Dad and your boyfriend be enemies before you were born, and your Mom and boyfriend friends. They'd all made up, thankfully. That would be awkward. But then again, Jake still obviously annoyed my parent's somehow. Probably with his thoughts. Dad didn't _need_ to listen, it was Jacob's privacy. At least they'd accepted his imprinting on me. I remember way back when I was born, seeing my Mom try and attack Jake. I loved the memories from then. My childhood went passed so quick, I was glad that I could remember everything. Then again, incidents like this morning were annoying to have stuck in a perfect memory. The car stopped suddenly; we were in Seattle.

"Why'd you want to come to Seattle Jake?"

"No reason, really. Just thought it would be nice to be alone and together."

I took his hand and we walked around the streets. We stopped outside a lingerie shop. I had an idea.

"Jake, I'm going in here..."

He stopped and blushed.

"Right. I'll just- well, I could, wait here?" It was more of a question, but I nodded and went into the shop. I picked out the cutest sets of underwear I could find. I went into the changing room. It had three mirrors and different angles. _Perfect_, I thought. I slipped into the underwear and made sure I got a perfect mental image of them. I smiled to myself as I paid for them with one of my numerous credit cards. The woman was looking at me weirdly, with my expression. I went out to Jacob, and immediately touched my hand to his cheek. I waited for a moment, and then his mouth dropped open. He sputtered words that weren't real, just trying to say something. The image in his head must have been good. _I love my vampire gift._

We went to a cafe in the corner of a small street. Jake was still attempting to get his words back. I loved my affect on him. He calmed down, and ordered a burger and fries for us both.

"That was some, um, outfit." He smiled.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it. A little present." I smirked.

"Urgh. It's wrong Nessie. You're six! I'm twenty. Could it get more perverted?"

"Jake, it's not like that. We both know it. It's hard, yes. But come on! I don't look any younger than sixteen for god's sake. Plus, age doesn't matter with your soul mate."

"I know." He was whispering now, it was so intense.

The waitress came back, interrupting our moment. I only picked at my fries. The burning in my throat was getting stronger, and suddenly I became very aware of the hot pulses beating in the cafe. The smell was the only thing I could concentrate on, it overpowered me. I rose from my chair and walked over to where a man was sitting. He smelt delicious. I didn't know what I was doing really.

"Can I help you?" He asked. He was staring at me appreciatively. He thought I was beautiful. It annoyed me. His question had two meanings; he wanted to help me in other ways. But his blood was all I could smell and think of. It distracted me from his voice. I was about to lean in, when Jacob thumped into me and I was back in our original seat with him holding tightly too me.

"Oh god Jake." I was crying. "I nearly killed that man! I wanted too! I need blood more often now, my throat burns for it Jacob! I almost exposed us, too everyone. Oh crap."

I thought he would be repulsed by me, but he rubbed my back and soothed me. I relaxed in his arms and the smell of blood became less noticeable, when a werewolf was right beside me. I still wanted blood, but I pushed it away. I'd hunt later. I was embarrassed; I'd need to talk to Carlisle of course, to see why I needed more. At that moment the pain in my stomach came back, aching the lower region. I ignored it.

"Jacob. What's the Alpha stuff you were doing?" I asked.

"Oh. Uh, just routine stuff. Checking on any new vampires that come here, bad one's obviously."

"Have there been any?"

"No. Well, no _vampires._" He emphasized the word vampires. So someone else was? I was about to ask him but my phone vibrated and I thought it would be my Mom, checking on me. I flipped open the text. It was from a withheld number.

_It's over Renesmee. I know about your secret_.

A/N- Don't we all just love cliffy's? This chapter actually builds up towards more than one thing. Anyone have any guesses? Review please!  
–Arabella.


	10. Scent

**Jacob's POV.**

Nessie was staring at her phone. Her face was screwed up, she looked confused.

"Oh." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately worried.

"Nothing Jake. Someone playing a joke, that's all." She smiled. "Can you take me home? I want to hunt."

"I'll come with you!" I said.

She hesitated. "Actually, I want to go with Emmett. We always go together. But tomorrow night after school, I think we should visit Charlie. Tell him about us. Its better he finds out from us, incase Billy lets it slip."

I nodded, before paying and leading Nessie out to the car. She seemed distracted about something.

"So, what's the most attractive thing about me then?" I grinned. She snapped her head towards me, looking surprised. I'd distracted her, perfect. She blushed and mumbled something really quiet, the way Edward and Bella talk around us.

"What was that?"

"Your stomach. Your eight pack." She looked determinedly at the floor. I smiled at her, she was so cute when she was embarrassed. Her eyes flashed, and she questioned me.

"What about me?"

I didn't embarrass easy.

"Your eyes."

She was so like Bella, blushing constantly. She sank back on the chair, holding her stomach.

"Don't you feel well?"

"My tummy feels weird. Something I ate probably."

We pulled up at the Cullen's house and she kissed me before jumping out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

We haven't been dating long, but I couldn't imagine what I'd done before that. Anyway, I had stuff to do now. The pack caught a new scent, but it wasn't a vampire. We don't know who it is, or what they want. I walked into the house and was welcomed by shouts. The living room was occupied by Billy and Charlie, shouting at the TV. There was a game on, apparently their team was losing.

"Aw Jacob! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you kid?" He looked me up and down. "Well, I can't really call you a kid anymore, can I? Have you grown more? What is wrong with you!" He stopped, realizing what he'd said. He chuckled, "Of course. You're a wolf." I'm not sure if Charlie could get his head around it, not really. Since he married Sue he knew all about werewolves. Of course, I'd shown him my transformation myself, which probably wasn't the best way to introduce him when I think about it. And Seth had told him about vampires too, as he was his step-dad. They get along well, and Charlie had guessed what the Cullen's are. He doesn't want his suspicions confirmed but, he'd rather only think he knows.

"I'm great Charlie." I smiled.

"Seen Bella lately? Nessie?"

"Yes. We're calling down tomorrow night. Bella too." I knew Charlie missed Bella, but he knew she was happy with Edward. I wondered if he found it odd that I still hung around with Bella and Edward. He didn't know that it was actually Nessie I was with, but he probably thought I was still in love with Bella or something. My stomach rumbled. It was pretty annoying being hungry constantly. I ran to the kitchen and pulled out pop tarts. I ate a packet off them quickly, before running outside to phase. I wondered if I could get a new lead on the scent. As soon as I phased the first thing I heard was;

_I'll apologize to Sam. He deserves it. And I definitely need to talk to Embry after sleeping with him, or things will get awkward._

Leah realized I was there. _Jake? Oh god._

Embry and Leah? That is so wrong! _Leah! When? Why? WHAT?_

I sensed her embarrassment. _Sam's wedding. I was upset, Embry comforted me, we were both pissed, and it was just a mistake Jacob._

_Oh. Well alright. If you were upset you should of talked to…eh, one of us._

_Yeah right._ She was mocking me. _Like I'd tell you about my problems._

I sighed. Some people never change. It was alright, I accepted it easily. So they made a mistake, not really a big deal. Can't see why Leah was hiding it. Embry seemed not to think of it either. Leah was gone and I began running through the woods. I needed to trim my hair again, it's getting long. It wasn't until the middle of the woods that the smell hit me. It was strong, and recent. I followed it through the trees, and stopped quite far in. We were near the Cullen's house. It wasn't in sight, but I could tell we were near it. I recognized the scent. Not the exact one, but I knew one pretty damn close. They must have been looking for us, the wolves. Or maybe it was just a coincidence. I circled the woods for ages, trying to find the scent in other areas. It disappeared at one point. How weird. I must have the scent wrong...

**A/N. Thanks to my amazing reviewers. Two things! **

**First of all, the first person to guess who the mystery scent is will have their name as that person. In the books, they are mentioned, just not by name. So guess away!**

**Second, I'm, updating now because I'm going to Vancouver in about half an hour for a five-day long photoshoot, so when I'm back on Tuesday I will start the next chapter straight away. Sorry you'll have to wait a bit longer this time! –bella.**


	11. Impossible

**A/N- Im back! I got back late last night, and I've been doing this nonstop since. I haven't even unpacked! You guys wanted more, so here it is! As for the last chapter, nobody has yet guessed the correct identity of the scent. Keep the guesses coming, please!**

I left Jacob, and rushed into the house. I wasn't really worried about the text. It probably was someone playing a joke. Or they knew something stupid secret. There is no way, no possible way that they could know about vampires. I shook of the thought, I wouldn't think about it, especially near Dad. I was used to blocking out thoughts, my ones with Jacob in particular. I just wished I knew who had sent it. Whoever it was, they were very immature. They wouldn't be too happy to find out that a six year old is more mature than them, I laughed to myself.

My stomach clenched again. This was so weird, I couldn't be sick. Maybe I needed to go to the toilet; I hadn't been in weeks and weeks. Maybe I'd talk to Carlisle, he'd help. But I don't want to worry him over nothing. I walked into the house and lay down on the sofa. It didn't hurt as much. I rolled over to see Uncle Jasper looking at me, worried.

"Why are you hurting?" He asked.

"I ate something bad, I think. I'm okay."

Alice came running down the stairs.

"Answer your phone Nessie."

It hadn't rang. I waited a minute before it gave a vibration, and Lauren was on the other side.

"Hey Nessie. I'm so bored. Can I come up to your house?"

I looked at Alice, who looked at Jasper worriedly. I frowned at this.

"Sorry Lauren, I'm really sick now, I'll see you tomorrow."

She wished me well, and then hung up. I looked at my Auntie and Uncle, who were whispering. I listened carefully; Alice was worried about how Jasper could handle being so close to a young, lovely smelling, and beautiful girl.

"Why are you worried about him?"

"I'm not, it's just he finds it the hardest, still. I don't like the idea of her being close, just in case. He hasn't hunted in a few days. He's not at his strongest." She said.

Jasper looked a bit hurt, annoyed.

"Jasper's not the weakest. I thought he was one of the strongest, after Carlisle maybe."

"What?" Alice and Jasper answered in unison.

Alice continued. "I know Jazz can be strong, it's only because he was used to drinking human blood, that's all. He's not weaker, just knows the taste too well."

I shook my head. "No. I always thought it was because Jasper can feel people's emotions. When he is with us, he can feel our thirsts, as well as his own. It's like he is fighting seven thirsts at school, rather than just his."

Jasper looked shocked. "I've never thought about it that way."

"Brilliant Renesmee! Of course, why didn't any of us think of that?"

I smiled at the obviousness, and made my way to the bathroom. I wasn't paying attention really, but the smell hit me. Blood. Dead blood. I looked down.

_Oh my god,_ I thought._ This isn't even possible. My period? How is it possible? Crap. I need Mom._

Mom? I called.

Rosalie was at the door. "She's not here. Her and Edward swam to Alaska, since you were supposed to be gone until five. They'll be back tonight. What's wrong?"

How convenient. My parent's decided to _swim to Alaska_. Why weren't we normal?

I stuttered. "I don't… know. It can't be! Rose, help me."

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yes."

She walked in the room and looked at me on the toilet. She was about to laugh but noticed my blood-stained underwear. She gasped and held her hand over her mouth.

"What? That can't appeal to you!"

She shook her head, "No. I did that out of shock Nessie. Is that… your period?"

I shrugged. She was muttering to herself about the impossible, how it went against logic. But really, I'm half human. Maybe, it was. I should tell Carlisle, but that would be embarrassing conversation with your Grandpa.

"We don't have anything in the house for that." She nodded her head towards my underwear. "We'll call Bella and ask her to bring some home okay? Just… use toilet paper."

I blushed, but proceeded to do so. I was so embarrassed. Everyone in the house would know! I knew Mom would have felt like this around Dad in her human days. I wondered how he would've handled it.

Alice has appeared at the door looking shocked, Rosalie had told her.

"What… when… how!? She was talking to herself rather than me. She was away in a breeze muttering about seeing Carlisle. _Great. _Rose reappeared at the door, telling me my Mom and Dad would be home as soon as possible, probably about five minutes then. I sat on the end of the bath, thinking. This meant I could have children. Something I'd never really thought about, I'd just accepted it was impossible. This was why I had needed to hunt so much, probably. Things made better sense, it was just how?

I went downstairs and Esme was sitting there, looking so happy and joyful. She ran over and wrapped her arms around me,

"Oh Nessie Nessie! You're growing up. Oh this is brilliant!" Her motherly instincts were kicking in apparently. She would have been crying if she was human. I felt my cheeks burning; this was so embarrassing. Emmett was in the corner of the room, with a smirk on his face; he was itching to tell a joke. Rosalie was giving him a stern look. Suddenly Mom burst through the door, holding a bag from a store. She bustled me upstairs into the bathroom and pulled out two boxes.

"Would you rather have pads or tampons? Tampons are better in mu opinion." She said.

"Tampons." I replied.

She explained what to do, opening the little blue box.

"It goes where?!" I shouted.

Emmett couldn't control his laughter from downstairs; the booming sound filled the entire house. There was a bang, and I wouldn't be surprised if Rosalie had attacked him. Mom was also suppressing a grin.

"Honey, it's okay. You can use pads to start with. You'll get used to it, I promise."

I flushed. "Everyone here will know!"

"Renesmee, you dad was with me constantly when I was human. I know how you feel. I would get so embarrassed at that time coming over here, to a house full of vampires. I always wondered if it made anything harder for him, but I was too embarrassed to ask, and he was too much of a gentleman to bring it up as well. You will get over the embarrassment, it's natural."

"Not for vampires." I muttered.

She kissed my head and we went downstairs. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme all had identical expressions. I cringed away from them, towards Carlisle. We went into his study, where Mom and Dad followed me.

"How is it possible? Carlisle, we had this discussion when she was born. We knew she couldn't have kids, her body wasn't human enough. It's not possible? Is it? Can she get pregnant? What's going on?!" Mom was rambling on.

Carlisle fidgeted waiting for her to stop. "Bella, calm down. Clearly we were wrong before. I have a theory. I think Renesmee has got her period because her body is going through puberty, like all teenagers. Her human side is obviously kicking in. Think about it, she is growing and her body is changing, she has blood going through her, it is possible. Therefore, when she reaches full maturity, it will stop. Her body will be frozen forever and she will no longer be fertile. Also, remember werewolves imprint on those who have the best chance of carrying on the gene, and obviously Jacob imprinted on Nessie, so she has to be able to have kids or it wouldn't be like that"

I was looking at the pictures on the wall, too embarrassed to be actually having this conversation with anyone, let alone my Grandfather! Eugh. Mom was looking a bit confused as she spoke.

"Which means, she needs to get pregnant within the next year if she wants kids?" Mom was whispering now.

Dad stood up and shook his head, firmly.

"No! My baby is not having… having sex, when she is six! She's six Carlisle. This is a stupid idea. She's not doing it. I won't allow it. I don't ever want to have to think about that. Six!" He was definitely angry. Maybe the thought of Jacob and me together was doing it. His head snapped to me, his eyes narrowing. "Don't even think about it Renesmee."

I walked away, leaving them arguing about how I couldn't do it. It was hard to hear. I'd never thought about it, really. Now it was there, the possibility. I could have a baby, Jacob's baby. The picture of a little dark skinned boy filled my head. I'd never wanted anything more; except maybe Jacob himself.

**A/N- What did you think? I thought it would be kind of fun to have an embarrassing experience like this for her. Next chapter is Charlie's, and you can expect a bit of drama there! Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you's**!


	12. Bella

**A/N- Okay this was originally one chapter, but it was going to be too long so I split it into two parts. This is kind of Bella's view on Renesmee growing, Jacob, everything really. Thanks to all my amazing reviewers! Enjoy.**

_Bella's POV._

"Renesmee! Hurry up! You should have been ready by now, I told Charlie we'd be there by 11." I paced the floor out of habit, looking at the large clock in the corner telling me it was 11.18am.

"Alice. Please can you just get her ready? She doesn't need to look like she's going to a dance or anything."

Alice rolled her eyes and ran back up stairs, pulling Renesmee down behind her. I took in her fitted blue dress, clinging to her curves making her look sixteen at least.

"No! Are you crazy? She's not going out like that. No way." The voice came from Edward, and frankly, I agreed. Alice disappeared back upstairs looking angry. I turned to Edward.

"She's growing so fast." I said sadly. I didn't want my daughter to miss her childhood; she should be occupied with dolls, instead of hanging out with her werewolf boyfriend and wearing dresses that gave her a cleavage. Edward wrapped his arms around me, smelling my hair.

"I know. She's happy, isn't that all that matters? We knew she would grow fast, we knew this would happen sometime. She'll be adult in less than a year." He said.

That's right; my daughter would be an adult by the age of seven. It scared me. What scared me more was that she only had a year to get pregnant. I wasn't allowing her to have sex when she's six, I couldn't. Edward was even more firm than me. But how could I take away the chance for her to have a baby? I have never been happier with my family. Edward and Renesmee, plus all my brothers and sisters, Carlisle and Esme. I didn't think I could get happier than being with Edward, but his child done that. How could I not allow my baby to experience the joy for herself? With Jacob, my Jacob. Sure, I didn't feel anything else than brotherly love for him now, but he was my best friend. Well he was. He spends all his time with Renesmee now. Was it jealousy I was feeling? I looked at my unbelievably perfect husband. No, it wasn't jealously. I guess I just missed hanging out with Jake. Jacob loved Renesmee more than he ever loved me, more than he will love anyone. They are perfect for each other and will always be together, so surely it wouldn't matter that much if they had a baby a bit early? _No,_ she's still too young.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" I asked, my voice shaking.

He knew what I meant, he knew me so well.

"She's not... doing it with him. It's absurd. Its..." He trailed off as Renesmee came down the stairs looking more appropriate in a light pink floaty dress. It did make her look younger. I thanked Alice. Edward, Renesmee and I got into my car to go visit Charlie. We pulled up to the familiar house and I timidly made me way in.

"Charlie?" My voice rang out through the house.

"Bella dear! Oh my, you look stunning. Charlie's upstairs. He ordered out for lunch for us all." Sue hugged me while saying this, flinching slightly by the coldness of my skin.

I shot a glance at Edward. Lunch? Sometimes there were disadvantages of your father not knowing all the details of your life. Like how you don't eat. Charlie came down and took a deep breath when he seen me, and his mouth dropped open and Renesmee. It was bad enough that his daughter hasn't changed in six years, and has a completely different appearance, but when your granddaughter adds on about a year every time you see her, it gets weirder.

"Nessie." He choked. "You've grown, even more." He looked on in amazement, and under his breath he muttered, "She's only six. Six! This is not normal, but then again..."

His eyes flickered to Edward and I; he thought no one could hear or see.

She walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Yep. That's me. The amazing growing child." She laughed, trying to ease the tension. It worked.

Nobody could resist Renesmee's charms. He hugged her back and she smiled cheekily. She followed him into the kitchen, preparing the meal. I had to eat. Great. Edward went into the kitchen as well, and I heard him and Charlie talking friendly. It was easier now, that he knew more about us. Nessie called us mom and dad, Charlie knew she was our biological child. They came back out with plates of pizza, potatoes and pie. My face screwed up even at the smell. I sat down, Charlie staring at my graceful movements. He pushed a slice of pie on me.

I watched Edward eat his manfully, Renesmee munching hers, she didn't look appetized; I think she was craving blood. I'd hunted only this morning with Edward, my eyes were a perfect golden. I pretended to chew, throwing the pie in my handbag quickly, too fast for human eyes. Edward gave me a grin. Charlie began talking about Jacob. I noticed he looked at me curiously when he said it. He probably wanted to know how things were between us; last thing he knew was Jacob was tricking me into kissing him, putting me through pain. Charlie wasn't too happy when he heard that. Renesmee was going red, God help her she inherited that from me. Her and Edward were looking at each other, obviously she was telling him something. I pushed my shield out, concentrating, and thought _"is she going to tell him?"_ Edward's head shot to me, he always gets surprised when I lift my shield.

"Jacob is coming over later, they are telling him together." He whispered it so quietly even Renesmee couldn't hear him properly. I nodded, barely moving my head. Edward and I better leave, let them have privacy to do it. He nodded back; I'd forgotten that I'd pushed away my shield. I was really getting better.

Edward and I said our goodbyes, promised we'd visit soon and explained that Nessie wanted to stay and see Jake, and that he would bring her home. Charlie was delighted. They all settled into the living room, while Edward and I went back to the cottage for some alone time.


	13. Charlie's

_Renesmee's POV._

I was glad Jacob was coming over. I wanted to talk to him anyway. I felt bad leaving yesterday without telling him the full story. I rang him last night and we had a really long conversation, I told him about the text and how I didn't want to worry him. He agreed with me; thinking it was probably just a joke. I didn't want him thinking I was hiding something from him. We didn't do texted all night, telling all secrets. I loved him so much

.I was getting nervous, how would Charlie take it that I was dating Jacob? I had to tell him, when we got married I wanted him to be there. Better he finds out now from me, rather than Billy letting it slip or someone else. He was my mom's best friend, Charlie liked him. I think. Charlie kept asking me about my appearance, and how he heard I went to high school.

"Yeah, well. I'm smarter than your average sixteen year old anyway, so we thought I might as well go to school."

"Do the kids know Bella and Edward are you parents?"

"No. We are all just brothers and sisters."

He nodded, accepting it. He didn't push the matter, he was just curious. "Need to know." He whispered, human ears wouldn't detect it, I doubt even he heard him say it.

"How's Alice?" He asked.

I laughed. "She's just the same, obsessed with shopping. She's lovely."

He nodded. "I've always liked her!"

Sue came in with a chocolate cake cut into slices. She handed me a plate. I didn't really want anymore food. I wanted blood. Even Charlie and Sue's blood smelled good to me. I tried to ignore it, I wasn't about to bite them. I nibbled on the cake while I let my mind drift to Jake. Should I tell him about my period? That I could have kids? It would be worse for him if my dad wouldn't allow it. _But I wanted it_, wasn't that all that mattered? I could go behind their back, but dad could read my mind and Jasper would feel my guilt. They can't control me forever! Mom had me young. I tried to ignore her reasons.

It's not fair. Why wasn't I normal? I would never fit in anywhere. Too vampire for the humans, and too human for the vampires. Jake was like me, half and half. We were perfect for each other, and I wanted him in everyway possible.

At that moment, the door banged and Jacob came running in. I stared at him. I didn't understand how it took me so long to fall in love with him, to see how unbelievably beautiful he was. The way his black hair was so soft and fell roughly around his ears. How his dark skin contrasted with the white of his eyes. The way his brown eyes were so deep, so intense, and full of love; for me. My eyes were travelling down his body when Charlie interrupted my daydream, slapping Jake on the back and asking what he was doing here.

"I told you I was!" Jacob replied.

Charlie grinned. "Oh yeah, I forgot!"

Jacob flopped down beside me, putting his hand on the small of my back, where Charlie could not see him rubbing it gently. He was so warm. I rested my hand on his thigh and Charlie gave us a weird look. I removed it quickly. I didn't know why I was so nervous of telling him. He liked Jacob. It wasn't as if he went round girls or anything. Mom and Dad had just known about Jacob, they'd known since I was born. I didn't need to explain, it was harder with Charlie. He stood up and said "Bathroom" and went away.

"I can't do it Jake!"

"Of course you can Nessie. Just spit it out, its okay he likes me. He's known me for ages. He'll be happy for us!"

"Okay. And when we leave, I have something important to tell you!"

"Alright." He kissed me and I was lost. Pure paradise.

"What the hell is this!?" Charlie's voice boomed through the room.

We broke apart and I stuttered.

"I... I... we"

Charlie walked over to Jacob.

"What are you doing to my granddaughter?" He shouted.

"Charlie calm down. It's not as bad as it seems. We are in love. Let me explain, it's a werewolf thing" Jacob said calmly.

"I don't want to hear!" Charlie exploded. "It's wrong! First, you're in love with Bella, trick her into kissing you, try and stop her being with the person she actually loves.

You put my baby through so much pain, for putting you through pain, telling her you were in love with her when it was obvious she wanted Edward! Now you're in love with her baby!" Charlie said.

My breath stopped. Jacob loved my mom? _No._ He couldn't. He told me I was the first person he ever loved. _He told me!_ Jacob wouldn't lie to me. I turned to look at him.

Oh my god_. It was true_. He was looking embarrassed.

"Charlie, yes I did love Bella. I was wrong in the past for hurting her, tricking her. She was my first love and I was a kid, I couldn't handle it. It's different with Nessie. We are soul mates. She is my one true love."

_She was my first love._ He lied to me. I felt my heart break, right there. How could he do that? How could he keep the biggest secret ever from me? Jacob and my mom?

"I need to go." I ran out of the house and fell into the woods. I wasn't strong enough to go on. I heard Jacob's voice come out.

"Wow Nessie. He took it badly. Anyway, its better he knows." He reached to help me up.

"Don't touch me." I whispered. "Stay away."

He looked confused. "What? What's wrong Nessie?"

How could he not get it?

"Jacob. You lied to me! You told me I was your first love, but you loved my mom. You were in love with my mom, and didn't tell me. You tried to stop her being with my dad.

Oh my god, that's why you hated him, why you wanted to kill me. I'm part of him. What am I? Some way of you getting back at him? How can I trust you, when you lie to me and keep one of the biggest secrets from me?"

"Nessie, you can. It was ages ago, I was young. And your not a way to get back and anyone, it's you and me. Forever."

"Did you kiss more than once?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Yes."

I felt the tears build up in my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening. There was no one, no one in the entire world I trusted more than Jacob. We didn't have secrets. There was a bond between us, one that was pure and open. We were soul mates. The bond was broken now. I couldn't trust him. The tears fell over me and he went into hug me. With arms that once longed to hug my mom. What else was his thinking about her?

"Did you want to, you know, sleep with her? Tell me the truth." I ordered.

He looked at me with pain in his eyes and hung his head. I knew the answer.

"Leave me alone Jacob. It's over. We're over. I don't want to be your imprint. Get away." I hissed.

"Nessie please. Don't." Even his eyes were watering, and making Jacob cry was not easy. "I love you Nessie. More than anything, anyone, ever!"

"Not my mom."

"Yes your mom! It's you I love. I always have. Since I first laid eyes on you. You promised me Nessie. You can't. I love you too much. Please?" He croaked.

I shook my head and sped away into the woods. He didn't follow. I told him not to, and if whatever the imprint wants, the imprint gets. I was in pieces. I'd lost the love of my life, the other half of me. I'd give him up. He'd hurt me more than I thought possible. Everyone knew about it, but me. They all probably talked behind my back. His favorite part of me was my eyes; my mom had the exact same eyes. I flinched and curled into the leaves. It was too much. I cried myself dry, continuously, before finally making my way back to the house. I ignored the cottage; dad would hear what I was thinking. I walked in and Jasper fell to the floor, looking at me in shock.

"Nessie?"

"Don't call me that ever again please." That was Jake's name for me. The tears filled up again.

"Renesmee. Your hurt is so strong, it knocked me down. What's happened? You're angry. Your pain, it's so powerful!"

"I'm fine." I ran to my room, banged the door shut and fell into my pillow letting fresh tears fall down my face. I was anything but fine.

**A/N- Oh dear. There's problems now? What did you think? Bad for Jake? Nessie? Do you think she overreacted? I sort of do, even though I made her do it. Haha. Review! -Bella xo**


	14. Misunderstanding

**Renesmee's POV**.

It was Dad that woke me.

"Renesmee, what's this about you and Jacob being over? Did he dump you? I'll kill him." He growled. Mom was by his side, looking at me with a heartbreaking expression.

"No, I dumped him." I said flatly. I was particularly not thinking of any details.

"Why? What did he do to you?" Mom asked.

I hesitated. I wasn't angry at my mom, she didn't lie to me. "He lied to me. He told me I was his first love and I wasn't." I looked at mom.

She looked surprised. "Is that all? Honey, do you really want to throw it all away because he didn't mention something?"

I scowled at her. "He lied. I can't trust him. He loved you! But he couldn't have you. So I'm second best, too my mom. Do you think I like that? Do you think I _want_ that? I don't want him to think I _have _to love him because of this whole imprint thing! He doesn't own me." I was shouting by now.

She knew better than to answer back. Maybe I _was_ being stupid.

"Sorry mom. I just, need to think about this. I can't help but be angry with him, you don't understand! Dad's never loved anyone other than you. Imagine he loved your mom and never told you."

She nodded sympathetically. I think she thought I was being stupid. I got up and pulled on the closest clothes to me, a red skirt and black tank top. Alice didn't even complain that I'd worn them before. I took of my Nessie necklace, and Jacob's ring. I couldn't think without being constantly reminded of him. I needed a better way to forget. I got into my car by myself, it was sunny today. Nobody was going to school, except me. Dad didn't want me to miss a day of school for no reason. Stupid education. I knew everything anyway. He was just being stubborn. When I arrived I was greeted at the gates by Lauren.

"Nessie! What did you do at the weekend?"

"Dumped Jacob." I muttered. I didn't want to hear her going on all day about him.

"Oh! Sorry. So he's single, because Lily is interested in him from she seen him at the beach... Nessie, you can go out with Dylan again!"

I froze. Could I? He would still date me, I was sure of it. He was that type of guy. I love Jacob but. No, I loved Jacob. Past tense. I shook of the feeling inside me that knew it was a lie, I love Jacob more than my life. Why I had done that? I was wrong. I would go to Jacob's house at the end of school at make up with him. I felt calmer immediately.

The day ploughed on so slowly. At lunch Lauren told Lily that Jacob was single, when she didn't think I could hear. Obviously I could hear more than they thought possible.

Lily actually planned to ask him out. They were seats away talking quietly, so I couldn't but in without being suspicious. Dylan was all over me again, I pushed him off.

Finally, the end of the day came. My Trig teacher held me behind to compliment me on my homework with full marks. By the time I got out to the car park everyone was there, it was filled and I could hardly make my way to the car. A tall figure was beside my car, I recognized it anywhere. Jacob. He was talking to Lily. God, she was going to ask him out. I had to get there first, I walked faster and suddenly, they're lips were pressed together.

How could he?

_He loved me._ He told me only last night. I loved him yesterday, and I still do. Clearly he never loved me the way he claimed he did, or he wouldn't be over me in a day. Kissing the first girl who came near him, in full view of me.

"Jacob?"

They broke apart and he turned to face me, with a shocked look on his face.

"Nessie, it's not what it looks like. Let me explain!" He said.

"Get away from me. How could you? I was going to go and see you, make up with you. I felt terrible after last night, I overreacted, I know. But not now, after this! You, Jacob Black, are the most..." I couldn't finish my sentence because my voice became muffled by the tears overflowing and the sobs escaping me. I got into my car and sped away, only just noticing Jacob turn back to Lily, not wanting to see what was happening.

**Jacob POV.**

_A/N- This is happening simultaneously with Nessie's day. _

I pushed out every single emotion of pain and hurt I was feeling, I didn't want the whole pack to know. I never had much luck with girls, maybe I should give up. Turn gay or something. I sighed. Nessie was different; I thought she would never leave me. For the first time, I completely understood how Bella felt when Edward left her. I was so unhelpful too her. I couldn't imagine a girl version of me doing what I'd done to Bella to me, now. I would be too much. I phased, as it was my turn to patrol. I went slowly around the woods, not really into it. The scent hit me about the middle. It was strongly fresh, about ten minutes old. I followed it; it was the same one that had been around for a while. It went round near the Cullen house, then up through the trees crossing a path. I knew where we were.

Nessie's school.

It wasn't a coincidence. The scent has been around the Cullen house often, and now her school. I think I knew who the person was after. The person behind the scent, whoever it was, had picked a very good day to get Nessie. She was alone; it was too sunny for vampires. No one to protect her; except me. She didn't want me near her but I wasn't going to let her get hurt! I phased back into my human form, the scent was definitely around the school still. Lurking near. I spotted her car and waited beside it. She would come here, and I would explain that someone is after her possibly, and can she just let me get her home safely. She doesn't even have to talk to me, even though the thought of it broke me. The bell rang and students began filing out. I recognized Nessie's friends from the beach that day, Lauren, Lily, and Jason. Following behind them was Dylan. _That guy_. Urgh. Lily stopped at looked at me, whispered something to Lauren and came over.

"Hi Jacob." She began twirling her blond hair around her fingers. I looked at her, she was pretty I suppose. But compared to Nessie, she looked like a pig. Everyone looked like a pig compared to Nessie.

"Hey. Lily right?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me, now you and Ren are over." She purred.

Oh my god. Why was she doing this? She was supposed to me Nessie's friend.

"She hate's the name _Ren_. And no, I don't want to go out with you because I'm in love with Nessie. She is my life." I said firmly.

She actually had the guts to stroke my arm.

"Come on Jacob. Look at me, I'm better than her. I could please you... in ways she's too babyish too do." She trailed of seductively.

"Never insult Nessie in front of me. She is the most amazing person ever. You disgust me." Her eyes flickered over my shoulder, and something obviously interested her. She grinned as if an amazing thought occurred to her. She waited a moment, still staring over my shoulder. Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her, pushing her lips against mine. I was almost sick. I can't believe she had the nerve. She was so pushy! I pushed her back and stared in disgust. It only had lasted a second, but it was long enough for me to understand how much of a bitch she was.

"Jacob?" It was Nessie's voice. Oh my god, she can't have seen it. But her voice told me she had.

"Nessie, it's not what it looks like. Let me explain!" I begged.

"Get away from me. How could you? I was going to go and see you, make up with you. I felt terrible after last night, I overreacted, I know. But not now, after this! You

Jacob Black, are the most..." She began crying. I was hurting her even more.

"Nessie I'm sorry! It wasn't me. I love you." But she was gone, driving away. I turned to face Lily.

"You are one of the cruelest people alive! How could you do that? Kiss me when you seen her coming. What has she done to you? Jealous, are you? Why would you want to hurt her?"

"Hhhm. Well now, at least we are free to be together, right?"

"I don't want to be with you!" I shouted. "I want Nessie! Not you. I hardly know you for God's sake!"

She opened her mouth to say something, but I ran into the woods and phased. The quicker I got out of her sight the better. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I heard a mixture of voices in my head. I didn't want them to feel how much pain I was in either. I went back to human form. Why couldn't things go right, _for once?_

**A/N- The course of true love never runs smoothly, right? I feel so sorry for Jake, but I actually know the ending and rest of the details of this story now! **


	15. Date

**A/N. Just to let you know, I wasn't actually going to make Jacob gay or anything! It was just a joke; otherwise, he and Nessie would never be able to be together, right? ****And I haven't said a disclaimer in a while, SMeyer owns. Goes for all chapters. Thanks to all my reviewers and to my boyfriend who let me use is name even though he isn't anywhere as bad as the Dylan is this story. The badness of Dylan will be shown at the end of this chapter and sorry if anyone takes offence, but it's nothing really detailed or anything. Just a little warning for one curse word and a bit of violence.**

**_Renesmee's POV_**

As soon as I was home I stormed past my Mom, Jasper, Alice and Emmett. Everyone else had gone hunting. I went too my room, fighting the tears. I flipped open my phone, and sent a text to Dylan telling him I wanted to go out with him. If Jacob can go out with _her_, I can go out with Dylan. The door opened and Mom came in.

"Honey? Jasper said you were...hurt." That was an understatement. "Do you want to talk? I'm always here sweetie." She said.

"No." I replied stiffly. Mom nodded and went to leave me in peace. She was just out the door when I whispered,

"Yes." I knew she could hear, and was by my side in a second.

"He kissed someone else." Mom's mouth dropped open and I continued. "I know I dumped him, but I realized how stupid I was, I can get over that he loved you, it was in the past. It was more the fact he lied anyway. At the end of school I was going to go to La Push and see him, and get back with him. He was beside my car, kissing that _slut _("Language Renesmee!" Mom interrupted) Lily. It's only been a day, and he's moved on, so obviously he never really loved me like he claimed he did."

"I am going to kill that ba-"

Emmett's anger was cut of by Mom shouting, "Emmett! Not now!"

I sighed and went on. "I love him Mom, more than anything. I don't even think he cares now!" I burst into tears and Mom pulled me into her cold skin, cuddling me like I really was a little six year old who fell and cut her knee.

"How dare he do that to you? I am going to murder Jacob Black. Another girl? What's he playing at!" She hissed.

I continued to cry all over my Mom's shirt until it was drenched. I'd never even told Jake that I could get pregnant. My whole future was wide open, full of possibilities. Now it was over, over before it had started. Every time I closed my eyes, hoping for an escape in sleep, all I could picture was a baby in my arms, Jacob's baby.

"Stupid Jacob. Probably going to have Lily's babies now." I muttered angrily. "Mom, I'm going on a date with Dylan. Probably tomorrow night." I said louder.

She looked at me, utterly confused. She nodded slowly, not questioning my actions.

I hated being a teenager. All you got was heartache. Why was I so eager to go to school? Why! I knew why, because I wanted to be normal for a change. Be as normal as possible, minus the vampire family and werewolf friends. Well, I got normality. Every teenager goes through this right? But not everyone was the imprint of a werewolf and was supposed to have undying love. Look at Emily and Sam, Paul and Rachel, Quil and Claire, Jared and Kim. This didn't happen to them. Mom kissed me goodnight and I slid into bed. I opened my phone and had nineteen missed calls from Jacob. Probably wanting to rub it in my face or something. I wasn't, and would never be good enough for him. I accepted it now. I ignored them and checked the next one, from Dylan.

_Hey Nessie. Glad you finally came to your senses and got rid of that other guy. See you tomorrow night, wear something sexy._

Was he kidding? Did he think that was some type of sweet thing to say or something? I threw my phone to the corner, and felt myself drift into a light sleep. I woke up many times during the night, tossing and turning and trying to get the image of Jacob out of my head.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My alarm sounded vaguely from where I had thrown the phone last night, buzzing against the wall before finally stopping. I wasn't really sleeping anyway. Alice had left an outfit for me at the end of my bed, she probably couldn't take me wearing something the same again. I got ready quickly, preparing for another day of endless boredom. Lauren stuck to me like glue the entire day. She kept fearfully glancing at me expressions, wincing at my dull responses. She was alright really.

"I heard about... Lily" She said timidly.

"Oh." Was all I could manage.

"I'm sorry Nessie. She's always been jealous of you. Ever since Dylan told her you were hot, she hated you. She really has a thing for him, but he doesn't care. She jealous because your prettier than her." She was trying to comfort me; it didn't work.

"Thanks Lauren. Love you." I smiled at her.

"Love 'ya to Ness!" She hugged me. She bounced of towards her Spanish class. I headed for P.E with Alice. I was thinking about tonight, with Dylan. I wasn't looking forward to it, I hated to admit. The coach announced we were playing volleyball. Another thing I would have to try to act bad at. I pulled my hair back and got into position. The ball was aiming at my head in no time, and I hit it back with a bit too much force, vampire style. It landed on Lily's head. I turned away to suppress a giggle. She was looking furious and continued aiming the ball at me. I hit it with ease, almost lazily. She was bright red in the face and covered with sweat. I, on the other hand, looked just as I always did. Her eyeballs were bulging; it was more of a one-on-one thing now. Me agaisnt her. She lost.

"Better luck next time _Lil._" I smiled devilishly.

"Im going out with Jacob tonight, _Ren._ Ha." She replied.

"Yeah? And I'm going out with Dylan."

I stormed away; I was honestly trying not to cry. I did that way too often these days. Alice walked beside me.

"Weird. I saw her planning an evening of sorting her books into alphabetical order. She was planning it at the start of the game. Didn't seem to have much else to do."

I frowned. Either Alice was lying, or Lily was.

"Alice, I'm going on a date tonight. I need you to pick me something... sexy." I honestly don't know why I even said that.

She looked taken aback, but would never miss an opportunity to dress me. As it was the last class of the day, she came home with me and immediately picked out clothes. It was a tight red strapless dress with matching shoes. I made sure to be out of the house before Dad got home, he wouldn't allow me out. Dylan told me to be at his house by six and it was five-thirty now. I took a longer route, and arrived a few minutes before six.

When he saw me, he wolf-whistled. "Wow Nessie! You look hot!" He smacked the table beside him.

"Erm. Thanks." I said uncomfortably.

We walked inside and he pushed me to a large soft couch.

"Where are your parents?" I asked him.

"Out. We have the entire night to ourselves." He lunged at me, banging our lips together. It felt wrong, I didn't like it. His lips were rough and cold, not smooth and warm like Jacobs. Everything was wrong. I pulled back.

"Ohhh. Is little Nessie a virgin? I'll teach you." He grabbed my breast too tightly. He pushed me back banging my head on a small table. His hands clawed into my back, but he couldn't mark me. He continued scraping and biting me before getting to my underwear.

"Take them off." He said harshly.

"No. I don't want to."

His hand reached out and ripped them. "Get them the _fuck_ off." His eyes were cold and he was being vicious. He hit my cheek and I jumped away. It was more out of shock; he was probably more hurt than me by the hardness of my skin.

"Get away from me you creep. I'm not doing anything with you!" I shouted.

He laughed coldly.

"Oh Renesmee. Remember the text? I sent it. You will be doing whatever I tell you too, unless you want me to expose you."

A/N- Hmm. Do you want a Jake or Renesmee chapter next? If it's Jake there will be a bit more about the scent and he might see a flash of the person, and if it's Nessie then it'll be what happens next, obviously. Or maybe Leah. Will she imprint? Most requested will be put up ASAP. Thank you! Bella.


	16. Clean Break

**_Renesmee's POV._**

I froze, trying to take it all in. Dylan sent the text? How does he know? Does he even know?

"You sent the text? What's the big secret then?" I tried to sound confident, sarcastic even.

"Oh Nessie. I think you know exactly what the secret is." He snarled.

"Do I?"

"Your odd family." He began walking towards me, rubbing my arm roughly.

"You never bothered to find out much about me, did you? My last name is Stanley. My cousin went to school with your mom. Her and Edward Cullen were going out seven years ago, she told me. She even went to their wedding! You say they are only dating. Weird, isn't it? They say they are seventeen; my cousin is sure Bella turned nineteen last time she was seen. There were plenty of rumors, of a teenage pregnancy. She suspects that's why they got married so young. She told me there were only five of them, plus Bella then, you weren't there. Yet now you are? Looking very much like a little offspring of Bella and Edward... this brings us back to you doing whatever I want." He lunged at me.

It took me all of a second. I hit out with all my force, as Dylan attempted to hurt me more, and he was flung back against the wall. His body slid down onto the floor where he lay slumped. I walked towards him and checked him; he was still alive at least. He was a disgusting person, but I didn't want to be a murderer. I'd worked my _entire_ life not to kill humans, and I wasn't about to break that now. I stood for a minute, not completely knowing what to do. He stirred and his eyes flickered open.

"Nessie?" He croaked. "What happened?"

"You tripped and banged your head. I need to go." I ran away without a backwards glance. So Dylan knew, did he? There was really only one thing to do. When I got back to the house I ran inside and skidded to a halt, glancing for the first person near me.

"Rosalie!" I gasped. "Dylan knows about us! He tried to... _rape_ me." The full effect of what Dylan had done sunk in. I had no underwear on. I was lucky my period had finished. That would have been even more embarrassing. I apparently didn't last as long as humans. I stood frozen, and I could feel tears in my eyes.

Rosalie's face was stiff, angry.

"_What?_ I will kill him Renesmee, personally." She looked fierce; a terrible anger fell over her perfection. She looked absolutely terrifying for the first time in my life.

"Rose, clam down. I'm okay. Nothing serious."

"NOTHING SERIOUS?" She shouted. "Nessie, rape is what made me like this." She gestured at her perfection. "You don't understand how bad this is! Edward is going to _kill_ him! Oh God, and your outfit!"

My father came down the stairs slowly, unnaturally. He eyes were wide and angry, protective and fierce. He lips opened and the word "rape" escaped.

"No dad. I'm overreacting really. He didn't rape me. He just, wanted to take things a bit further than I did. That's all. I left straight away though." I lied. I wish I hadn't mentioned it. I didn't know how we would have explained a murder of my boyfriend. Well, ex. He was never really a boyfriend. More of a _lets-get-back-at-Jake_ friend. Dad relaxed a bit, but still had the glint of anger in his eyes.

"Daddy? Please don't hurt him. I will be annoyed at you. I'm fine. Everything's fine. Promise!" I smiled, using my puppy dog face that mom always used on dad. It worked.

"Okay. I won't hurt him." His mouth was in a straight line. It obviously took great effort to say those words.

I ran and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheeks. "Thanks daddy!" He smiled back at kissed my forehead. Rosalie still had the same expression etched into her face. I jumped down and faced her.

"Edward." She said through gritted teeth. "He tried... you know what this means to me!"

"Rose, please. It happened to Bella and you didn't react like this!" Rosalie had a slightly guilty look on her face. Dad frowned and continued. "I know that was before you and Bella were friends, but it is the same concept. Renesmee has told me that she over reacted, and obviously I would know if she's lying."

Rose stood speechless for a moment, and then went off huffing out the door, probably swimming to France to relax her. Dad looked at me sternly, pinching the bridge of his nose again.

"Okay Renesmee. What really happened? Rose would have put him through a painful death, which he may deserve-" He caught the look on my face- "but I know that would upset you greatly, so I didn't tell her." I nodded.

"Please don't kill him. He's just a teenager! He's stupid and immature. All teenagers act like that. Promise me you won't kill him daddy?"

He looked at me for a few minutes, staring intently and reading my mind. He was angry and upset still, but nodded. "Promise."

"Thanks." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your too nice sometimes Renesmee." He muttered.

"You say that's like it's a bad thing." I chuckled.

He shrugged. I knew how much self control this took.

"It happened to mom?"

His eyes glinted again and he muttered. "Yes. It was before we were together; I followed her and read the minds of those _disgusting_ humans. It took all my power not to go back and kill all of them. Sort of like now." He breathed deeply.

I nodded sympathetically. The reminder of the text came back to me.

"He knows! I forgot! I told Rose but she got angry about the other thing and well, I didn't explain. Dylan knows! His cousin went to school with mom and you and knew you were married back then and heard rumors about mom being pregnant, people thought that's why you got married! I think he thinks that I'm your daughter, he has suspicions anyway! What will we do!?" I said it extremely fast and in one breath.

Dad stood motionless. "We will have to move. That's the only thing to do I guess. I'll talk to Carlisle. We will have to enroll somewhere else, far away. We'll go next week. Bella will have to leave Charlie." He said in a pained voice. "But he has Sue. We'll visit loads. And J-" He looked at me, worried. I faked a smile and left the room, saying I was sleepy. I went up to bed and curled up. I knew moving was the only thing that could help us. It was necessary and I knew it. It was what I was leaving behind that worried me. Leaving Jacob? It was hard enough being separated from him like this, but we were close. I didn't want to leave him, I didn't know if it was physically possible for me too. But maybe it would help me get over him. A smaller voice told me that I _didn't want_ to get over him, which was true, but I ignored it. I'd move away from Jacob, probably never seen him again- I flinched at the ripping feeling that took over my body- this was it. A clean break.


	17. Forest

Leah bounced in a circle around me, chanting:

"Who is it? Who is it? Who is it?"

"Leah! If you don't shut up, now, I will shave off all your _precious_ hair right now. Do you really want to be a hairless wolf/human?"

"Can't say it would be a favorite look of mine, Jakey." She laughed.

"Also, if you call me 'Jakey' one more time, there is a chance you'll be hairless."

"Aww, lighten up Jake, I'm just having a laugh!"

Leah has become surprisingly happy lately. Paul and Rachel are getting married, so Rachel has been hanging with Leah these last few days. Leah was happy to help with wedding plans. Unfortunately for me, Rachel told Leah about the stupid nickname she invented for me, to annoy me. Leah finds it amusing. I don't. Then again, I don't find anything amusing right now.

"So." Leah went on. "Have you figured out the scent yet?"

"Yes Leah, I just thought it would be fun to follow it even though I've solved the mystery!" I said sarcastically.

She frowned. "Sorry."

Leah _never _apologizes?

"Leah, why are you being so nice lately?"

She screwed her face up for a moment. "You know Jacob; I haven't always been a hard-faced bitch. I used to be... nice. I'm sorry _-she grinned-_ about the way I acted over the past, um, years. I feel a whole lot better now. I apologized to Sam and Embry both, and I spent an afternoon with Emily and her bump! Things are looking up Jake."

I was happy that she was happy at least, just a bit jealous. I had spent lots of time with the pack lately, determined to catch the person behind the scent. It's weird that Alice hadn't seen anyone coming. I had to focus my energy on something else, since my whole life had come crashing down, the core of my existence has left me, she hates me, I live a life without a meaning and-

I spun round.

"Leah?" I whispered. "Did you hear that?"

She nodded and walked forward stepping over to where the whisper had come from. A whisper that any normal person would not have heard.

"Someone's here. Or was about a minute ago. It's the same scent." I sniffed again. "No, it's not! It's close. Two of them." I whispered. "Phase Leah!"

We did it simultaneously. A massive russet wolf and a smaller grey one. We paced the woods waiting, hoping someone else would phase so we could let them know, but no one did.

_Split up?_ Leah thought.

_No. Stick together_.

We followed it for what seemed like half an hour and came to a split. One was heading in the direction of the Cullen house, the other to the school direction. I didn't want to split up really. I didn't want to go to the Cullen house. That's a lie actually; I wanted it more than anything. Nessie doesn't want me too. What the imprint wants, the imprint gets. _Right?_ There was a sound to my left, and I turned just in time to see long flowing locks of black disappear back deep into the forest. I ran after the person, as fast as I could manage but I lost the scent before long. Someone's getting close, too close.

**A/N- I know this chapter is pretty short & boring, but I didn't want to write another chapter on Leah so I just kind of fit it in here, i might just do a paragraph of her in one of the later chapters. I know what coming next, I just can't think of a way to work it. I'll get it up ASAP. Arabella x**


	18. Leaving behind

A/N. IM SORRY. I know it took ages for this to come up, but school started back and I had lots of auditions to go too. From now on I will be faster. Enjoy. It switches POV's throughout.

_**Renesmee's POV.**_

I shivered as the hot water ran down my spine. It was warm, yes, but it relaxed me so much I couldn't help but shiver. The doors of the shower soon became clouded with steam. I traced the letters R+J into it. They letter faded away slowly, like Jacob and I had. Another day of school. Just what I needed, pretending that things are not complicated, and trying not to worry about Dylan telling everyone. Alice had had a vision, she said that Dylan would tell Jason, who would laugh and think he is talking crap. Dylan was still deciding if he would tell anyone else. We still had too move away.

I jumped out of the shower and got dressed in an emerald dress. I threw open my curtains, and was greeted by the blinding sun. My skin gave off a faint glow. _Perfect. _Another day where boys are hypnotized by me and my "beautiful skin". I hate them staring, it makes me really uncomfortable, especially when the boys have girlfriends. I threw my bag over my shoulder and left in a sulk. I banged into Alice on the way.

"See you later." I muttered.

She waved her little fingers daintily, a saddened expression on her face.

As I drove to school I thought about how much I hated sunny days. I never had the support of my mom and the protection of my dad. I couldn't wait to get home again. I had four more days of this town until I could finally escape. Begin a new life, that's all I needed. I'd convinced myself. Biology was my first class with Lauren.

"Lauren." I began awkwardly. "I'm moving on Sunday. This is my last week of school with you."

Her head spun so fast her black hair was just a blur.

"Renesmee no! Why? Is this because of Lily? Or Dylan? Or... Jacob?" She screeched.

I shook my head. "No. Our family just thought it was time for a change. I'll miss you. We'll email all the time." I would miss her. She was normality, and she was nice to me.

Lauren kept trying to talk me out of moving, I told her it wasn't up to me. The reality of moving had finally hit me, the reality of life without Jacob. I couldn't take it and when lunch came I ran out of school without a backwards glance. I needed time alone. I wandered into the nearby forest and slumped against the trees.

_**Bella's POV.**_

Edward and I sat in Renesmee's room in our cottage. He held my hand tightly as I dry sobbed.

"It all began here Edward. Me and you. Everything. It hurts to leave it behind."

His thumb ran over my palm.

"I know love, but Renesmee wants this. If we don't go with her she'll do something stupid like run away. She's sure that guy while expose us. His mind isn't thinking that way- yet."

"She's wrong!" I was as stubborn as ever. "She _needs_ Jacob. She can't leave him Edward! It's like -_I dropped my gaze_- when you left me." A stab of pain filled my body, it still hurt after all this time. "I don't want him to suffer like I did. It will hurt her too, remember how you felt!"

Pain crossed his face at the reminder. I squeezed his hand. It was still a touchy subject.

"It's okay Edward. I love you." I reminded him.

"I love you too Bella." He kissed me. It took all the strength in me not to rip off all his clothes right then. He pulled back and I sighed. "We will go away. Renesmee will

realise her mistakes on her own. She needs to figure out what she wants, and she needs to do it by herself. We can't influence her love."

"I know, okay." I gave in. I hated when Edward was right, even though he always is. He talked a lot of sense; I understood it was something she had to do alone. Charlie had taken the news surprisingly well. He had Sue now, and he knew we would visit lots. Of course that didn't stop him crying.

Edward flashed away and came back beside me within a second with a pile of boxes. He began clearing out Renesmee's closet and putting some stuff into boxes. I walked up behind him and traced my finger down his spine to the waistband of his pants.

"I can think of a _much_ better way to spend our time alone."

_**Jacob's POV.**_

The sound of the phone buzzing filled the entire house. The bed groaned as I relieved it of my weight.

"'Lo? I said sleepily.

"Jacob?" Bella's voice sang.

"Bells! It's great to hear from you. Everything okay? Why are you calling? Is Nessie okay?"

There was a stony silence.

"Bells?"

"I'm sorry Jake. We're moving. All of us."

I didn't understand. "What? W-where? Why Bella! Why are you doing this?"

"We are going to Alaska; it's time for a change Jacob. Nessie needs this. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you, really."

Her voice cracked, and i could tell she was going to get hysterical. So was I.

"When?" I croaked.

"Sunday." Her voice reflected my pain.

"Fine." I said one word then slammed the phone down back onto the reciever.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I screamed. I hit the table beside me and it crumbled into pieces. "_Nessie no. Please_." It was useless, I was talking to myself. I had to see her, and I had to see her now. I only had time to escape the house before a giant wolf took my place. My clothes scattered the road I was running. I didn't care.

"_Jakey!_ Come race me, I'm getting faster."

Piss off Leah, now's not the time.

Her mind went through the different possibilities of what could be wrong with me. I ignored them. I sped up, faster than I've ever ran before and made my way towards the

Cullen's house. I didn't know what I was going to say or do, but it had to work.

_**Renesmee's POV.**_

My eyes were red and blotchy from where I'd been crying for three hours straight. It would nearly be time that I would be getting out of school; I'd have to leave soon.

I stood up and my hands were a bit scratched from how hard I'd hit the trees. I wish my skin was hard enough to cover that; it would not be easy to explain. I wanted to take the long way home; I wasn't in the mood for packing my stuff or anything. I walked deep into the forest and thought I heard a rustle. I spun round and figured it must have been a mouse or something.

I traced my finger along the wood of the trees. I would miss Forks. It was were my life had begun, where my mother's life had began, and where my father's life had got a meaning. It was where I met Jacob, where I first experienced school, everything. I wouldn't forget it, in the forever that I will live. I'd be back someday, I knew it.

THUD.

There was sound of a whisper and I turned my body slowly to four figures behind me. They stood boldly, two boys and two girls. The girls were similar in looks, both with black hair. The fiercest looking one's came down past her waist. She was pale and tall. She would have been beautiful if she hadn't been so fierce and dangerous looking. The other girl matched her, with shorter hair and a less dangerous face, but still rather terrifying.

The boys held a protective stance around either girl. They were couples, they made it clear. They too, looked terrifying. Pale, and good-looking. One was more beautiful than the rest. What struck me as most fearful was that they had blood-red eyes.

The oldest girl, maybe, had swept forwards, towards me where I stood in shock. Her scent was mine, she was a hybrid. Half vampire, half human.

"Renesmee Cullen." She purred, looking me in the eye with a deathly stare. "My name is Kiana. We meet at last."

A/N- Cliffhanger. Sorry guys, but there was no way I would be able to add more onto this chapter. And I know you probably don't know who it is yet, but it'll be explained. Also, a lovely reviewer to me got her name in this. I promise I will have the next chapter up much faster than I got this one up. Arabella.


	19. Fight

Kiana stalked closer to me, I was still frozen.

"Well, the famous Renesmee seems to be scared? Adorable." She purred.

Famous? What was she talking about?

"I-I. What?" I stuttered.

She laughed coldly. "Oh, Renesmee. Everybody in the vampire world heard about you. How the Volturi came to find you, six years ago. You wriggled your way out of that one.

Then, you found it _amusing _to send the Volturi after my father." Her voice went high and sarcastic.

"Wait a moment. I never sent the Volturi after anyone. I don't even know who you are!"

"Well then, maybe you should hear my story." She shot me a deathly look. "I am like you, a hybrid. My mother was human, and my father was a vampire. I have two sisters,

Arcadia _-she gestured towards the girl similar in looks to her-_ and Medeia. Medeia left with my father and has been separated from us for a long time now. I also have a

brother." Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "We disowned him, naturally, when he went against my father. You have had the _pleasure _to meet him. Nahuel."

She glanced back at Arcadia and the two boys.

"This is my mate Aldermar. And Arcadia's, Conan. They enjoy killing, so they came along with us." She smirked. I shrunk away into a tree. I was no problem for four of them. This would be the end for me. This was it, the release for all my pain.

"So Nahuel told the story of my father, Joham. The Volturi went to find him, of course. He fled, with Medeia, but no one can escape the Volturi when Demetri has a say in it.

My father was killed. _Because of you!_" She spat.

Arcadia came to stand beside her sister. "Yes." Her voice was quiet, so sweet. "You killed our father." I disagreed, but now was not the time to protest. I didn't know what I should do. I could, of course, run for it. Did I want too? Did I want to go back to a world where nothing went right for me? I had a release now, I would be killed. I took a deep breath; I couldn't do it to my family.

Arcadia was the closest to me now, so I would attack her and run. Hopefully her coven would be worried about her and not come after me immediately. I lunged forwards, and then I was against the tree.

"I'm a shield." She was smug. "A physical one. I know all about your mother and her mental shield."

Kiana took over the talking again. "No patience Renesmee? Wanting to fight straight away? I could have killed you the moment you got here, yet we have been talking for thirty minutes. It was five years ago the Volturi came along to find my father; three years ago he was killed. We have had to take our time, getting to know as much about the Cullen's as possible, before we could take action. Now today, finally, it's time for revenge."

Her hand lashed out at me, her fingers scraping alone my bare arm. Blood trickled from me. She licked her lips. "Ah- more tempting that I'd imagined." The boy named Aldermar lunged at me, and before I could react his tongue was tracing the blood of my arm.

He bit.

I screamed.

More blood gushed from my arm.

"Please stop." I whimpered, hopelessly.

"Oh no." Arcadia laughed. "We want this to be as long and painful as possible." She aimed a kick at my stomach, and I doubled over in agony.

There was someone behind me too, making blood seep from my back.

It wasn't long until I began feeling light-headed. I wish Alice could see this. With all the half-vampires, that was of course, impossible.

_Let it end_.

Kiana was leaning over my head, looking at my neck.

"I think it's time." Her eyes glinted. She inclined her head towards me.

Her teeth touched my neck, the pressure finally breaking the skin.

**BANG**.

A russet wolf collided with her. My body was released from their grip.

Jacob was fighting Aldermar and Acardia, who fought more ferocious than her sister, Conan and Kiana had joined in soon. Aldermar was very experienced, I could tell from how he moved against Jacob. I pushed myself to stand up, but my leg crumpled under the weight and I fell again. I watched, helpless and scared. There was a sudden howl, one that ripped right through my body. The wolf fell to the ground. I couldn't see what anyone else was doing; everything in my body went numb.

_Jacob._

I crawled over; I wasn't strong enough to walk. I'd lost too much blood. Nobody had attacked me as I'd moved, maybe they were injured too.

The others would probably be hunting, far away. _Oh crap._

"Jake, where's my dad?" I stroked his fur softly. He was still for a moment, shuddered, and then he was a human.

"Looking-for you-at-school." He croaked.

Not too far away. I screamed in my head._ "Daddy help us, please! We're in the middle of the woods. DADDY!" _I hope he could hear.

Jacob lay there, still, and blood leaked from his leg, his stomach and his head. More squeals, and a cry of "KIANA". I blocked them out, I needed to concentrate on Jacob.

"Jake? Are you okay?" _What a stupid question._

There was a sudden thud behind me, I twisted my head to see my father and Jasper attacking Kiana's coven. There were here. We were safe. Dad looked frantically at me, but with Aldermar on his back, he couldn't do much.

"No. Nessie I've lost so much blood. It was four against one, not easy. I need to talk to you. _I Love You._ Lily kissed me, she _tricked_ me. I'm so sorry." His voice was only a whisper for he could not talk with the pain he was in. "T-The time we spent together, was the best time of my entire existence Nessie. You completed me, and without you I was -_am-_ nothing. Like a body without a soul." He bent over clutching his stomach, shouting "Arghh." I grabbed his hand tightly. "I Love You Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I always have and will. I promise you."

Tears spilled from my eyes, falling onto Jacob's bare chest.

"I Love You Jacob. Please, don't leave me. Please. I need you. Stay." I muffled between sobs. I was beginning to feel faint with blood loss. "Jacob?"

I looked down at him, his eyes were closed. I thought I was going to throw up, and I felt my head hit the solid ground before everything went black.

_A/N- Told you I'd update quickly. It feels like he story has been building up to this, so I hope you enjoy it! Some of these names are really odd, I know. Here's a bit of help on the pronunciation on them:_

_Arcadia- Ar-KAY-de-ah._

_Aldemar- Al-DE-mar._

_Medeia- Ma-DAY-ah._

_Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. I'll update ASAP. Also, if anyone can think of a name for a better title, I'd love to hear it. Closing Midnight doesn't have any relevance at the moment, but I could probably add something in at the end. Suggestions? -Arabellaaaa x_


	20. Healing

**Edward's POV**.

My baby. _My beautiful baby girl._ She lay sprawled over Jacob's chest, their unconscious bodies tangled. Thank God Jacob was watching, or she would have been dead by the time I got here. He saved my daughter's life, and he had my blessing. Intense fear flashed over me; _would they be okay?_ Someone, something, attacked my back while I was staring. I didn't care, nothing mattered at the moment except the fact that my baby was lying hurt and uncouncious. Jasper released me off them, a terrible metallic screech was heard, and smoke rose from a fire within minutes. Technically, half-vampires didn't need to be burnt, but anyone who tried to kill my baby had to be made sure to be dead.

I ran to Renesmee's body, pressing my hand to her heart checking the heartbeat, even though I could hear it perfectly well.

"She'll be fine bro." Jasper reassured me. I felt a wave of clam flood me. "I rang Carlisle; he was with everyone else hunting. Bella's in hysterics, they're coming now."

I cradled Renesmee in my arms, waiting for Carlisle to come. Jasper was studying Jacob.

"Look. His skin is already closing over. He's healing too fast, they bit him hard enough to break his skin, and they might produce a small amount of venom. He needs cleaned up."

I looked over at Jacobs's body; he was a mess. Dried blood clung to his bare chest, legs and head. Luckily it repulsed us. Carlisle had better hurry up; I didn't know what we should do.

"EDWARD! Where is she?" My family came running towards us, Bella flashing surprisingly before them all, dry sobbing. She flung herself beside me, kissing Nessie's head. She was shaking. I put my arm around her shoulders and looked meaningfully and Jasper. Bella gradually stopped shaking while stroking Renesmee's curls.

"She'll be fine, I promise. She's lost some blood that's all." I said confidently.

"Jacob?" She asked.

"Well, he's healing too fast; I need to speak to Carlisle about how to help him. Jacob saved her." I looked at my daughter.

"He loves her _so_ much!" Bella whispered.

Carlisle was bent over Jacob, holding a small silver knife in his hand. "I need to reopen the wounds, and clean them before they heal." He muttered. I nodded, and began wiping the dried blood from Jacob while Carlisle gave him some morphine too keep him knocked out and feel nothing. He slit the scars on Jacob and the wounds reopened, the smell disgusting me. I had to stay, for Renesmee's sake. Jacob _had_ to be okay. I could smell Renesmee's blood too. I tried not to breathe. There were scratches on her arms and back, still open but they looked quite clean. I read Carlisle's mind and lifted the small packet of sticking plasters and placed them over her cuts.

"Take her home and give her some of the stored blood. She's lost a lot." I told Rosalie, who knew exactly what to do from experience with Bella. Bella lifted Nessie, kissed me swiftly and ran back home with Rosalie, Esme and Alice, shouting me to keep her updated about Jake.

I went back to Jacob, whose wounds were now completely opened and looking a lot fresher. "When will he wake up?" I asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent. Anytime within the next hour. We should get him back to the house first." Carlisle bandaged Jacob up, before Emmett lifted him and we retreated back to the house. Jasper continued to send reassuring waves through everyone on the way back.

We lay Jacob in the spare room, with all the medical supplies nearby. Renesmee was awake when we got downstairs. She sat up, her hair tangled, face dirty, clothes bloody and looking paler than usual. I sat beside her, hugging her gently.

"How you feeling honey?"

"Okay." She croaked. Her mind consisted of one word: Jacob.

"He's going to be okay baby. He just has had a lot of medicine, but he'll live."

"_Promise?"_

"I promise."

She breathed a sigh of relief, and fell back against the couch, her eyelids flickering. "Sleep honey, we will let you know when Jacob wakes up."

Bella and I sat on the opposite table to Nessie, hand in hand, just staring at her for ages. Then we heard movement upstairs.

"Jake!" Bella exclaimed. She flashed away upstairs, and I followed.

Jacob was rolling on the bed clutching his side. His feet hung off the end of it, and the bed groaned with his movements.

"Jake? Do you feel okay?"

"I feel dandy Bella." He replied in a sarcastic tone. Her face crumpled and I felt annoyed at him for a moment; she was only being nice! "Sorry. I hurt, everywhere. But you know me Bells, I'm a warrior." He grinned. Bella laughed musically. "How's Nessie?" He asked seriously.

"She's okay. She's awake, and you saved her life Jacob. I can never ever thank you enough." I answered.

"I'm sure I can think of something." He made eye contact with me, and I pushed his thoughts out of my head. I couldn't deal with_ that_ just yet. "I want to see her." He made to lift himself of the bed, only for Bella to restrain him.

"Jake! You are not moving! You need to rest." She said sternly. He fought but she held him down, finally he collapsed down on the bed.

"I hate your vampire strength Bells." He muttered, half-seriously. She grinned and fell back onto the bed beside him.

"So who were they? The ones who attacked her?" I asked.

Jacob took a deep breath. "Well, do you remember Nahuel? It all began there…" Jacob went through the entire story, talking for nearly half an hour. Bella gasped at various intervals, I sat rigid the entire time. I breathed deeply, unnecessarily, taking it in.

"So that's why Alice couldn't see it. Half-vampires were involved, and then you got into. She must have been getting a headache from it all." I stated.

Alice suddenly came dancing in.

"Speaking of the devil." I smiled. She poked her tiny tongue out at me and wiggled it. Looking mysteriously at Bella she said,

"Oh Bellaaaaaaaaaaa! Look's like Rosalie, me and you are going shopping tomorrow!"

Bella groaned. "For what? I've got everything Alice. You've bought me the entire mall!"

Alice looked hurt. "Don't exaggerate Bella! We need dresses for the prom. We clearly can't move right away, because Renesmee and Jacob both need rest, and Carlisle close by. Dylan isn't planning on saying anything; yet. And even if he does say anything at the prom, we'll move the next day. No problem. It's next week, you know."

"How could I forget?" Bella rolled her eyes, and I laughed at her. Becoming a vampire had not made her get over her aversion to dancing, parties, or even attention for that matter. "Do I have to Edward?" She used her puppy dog eyes on me, pouting her beautiful lips.

"Yes." Alice said before I answered. "You're going! You're a vampire, and you can dance perfectly well, so I don't want any excuses. Nessie can come too if she feels up to it. It will be her first dance, if…" Her eyes trailed to Jacob.

"I think we're good. We talked before everything went black, and everything was a misunderstanding. She loves me, and I love her. We're together, and we will be forever. I'm taking her to the dance." Jacob was determined. I knew he was sincere; he was a good kid.

Alice grabbed Bella by the wrist, rushing off muttering about getting Renesmee to plan what she wanted. Bella's moans were ignored by Alice. They left the room, leaving Jacob and I alone. He looked me directly in the eye again.

"She's all I want."

I read his mind, sighing. The time had come. I nodded my head, slowly but surely, and watched Jacob's expression break into a massive grin. He lent forward to shake my hand, but I grabbed his back and pulled him into a hug, hitting his back.

"You smell disgusting."

"So do you."

We laughed together; Jacob and I had left our old differences in the past, where they belonged. I'd have to get used to him anyway.

**A/N- Well? How'd you like it? Of course I couldn't let Jacob die! I think there are maybe only two chapters left, if not one. I need to tie up some loose ends. So review! You might get a cookie. –Arabella.**


	21. Dresses

_**Renesmee's POV. **_

"Renesmee, you have thirty seconds to be in my car, or else I will pick something out for you!" Alice threatened. That was something I did not need. I raced downstairs, and was in the Porsche in ten seconds. "Thank you." Alice smiled. This was going to be a long, but fun day. Shopping for my first dance dress, with my mom and aunties. I felt _normal_ for once. I smiled to myself, being this happy wasn't usual for me, but I could definitely get used to it. Probably the biggest part was Jacob. He'd healed from our incident in the forest, with a few light pink scrapes on his back. Carlisle thinks that some venom was induced so they may stay permanently. Everything seemed so clear now, the fights and mistakes so _stupid._ I lay back against the leather, letting Jacob's image cloud my mind until finally, we arrived at Alice's destination: "the best mall in the world." I nodded along with her assumption.

We followed Alice, who walked briskly through the mall, ignoring the stares of all the males there. One attractive, cocky man came up to Rosalie and put his arm around her. She shrugged away, but he was persistent.

"Hey baby. Your body is like a temple." He grinned.

All of us suppressed the urge to laugh. "Sorry." Rosalie said. "There are no services today." He walked away, disgruntled, and greeted by a gang of laughing friends. Rosalie shook her head and muttered something. She linked arms with Mom and me and we entered the shop that Alice was already enjoying. I prowled round the racks, touching the light fabric of the dress, each so differently beautiful. Not watching where I was walking, I banged into what seemed to be a pile of walking clothes.

"Erh, sorry?" It was almost a question.

"Nessie, take the top seven dresses." Alice's bossy voice commanded. "Bella, the next four and yours, the next five are Rose's and the last four are mine. Thank heavens this dance is _formal,_ gives you a better selection! " She sped off to the changing rooms. I went into a stall beside her, and began to try on the assortment of dresses. Finally, after about half an hour of twirling in the room, I slipped back into a light purple dress. It was strapless, and somehow managed to give me the appearance that I had a bust. It clung perfectly, and ruffled out just after my hips. A deeper purple bow was wrapped around the waist. Alice had amazing taste.

"Nessie, honey? You ready?" Mom's voice called.

"Yeah." I called back.

Mom, Alice and Rose walked in; each dressed in a dress of their choice. Mom gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"You're so beautiful. Like your father." Her voice broke. I pulled her into a hug, and she dry sobbed into my shoulder. Both my aunts were looking very proud. Mom stepped back to look at me, and it almost broke my heart how beautiful she was. All of them. Mom's dress was blue, which I knew my dad loved on her, matching her skin and hair tone perfectly. It fell elegantly over her slender body. Rose had selected a beautiful shade of pink, with little silver diamonds and a split up her never-ending legs. Alice had a gorgeous red dress, shorter than ours, but because of her height it came right down to the same length mine came, nearly to the floor. I smiled and complimented them each. The shop assistant came to the door, asking did we need any help. She gawked when she looked at us; amazed by us.

"Wow," was all she could manage. I could almost feel the jealousy coming off her as she glanced at my mom. I felt a rush of pride. After we got changed back into our now seemingly boring clothes, Alice paid for the dresses with one of Carlisle's numerous cards; it was a treat from him, he'd said. Alice dragged us round the mall for several more hours, wanting to find the "perfect accessorises." I would see Jacob at six, we'd arranged. It was 4.48pm. I could wait. I breathed a little bit louder than necessary, impatiently watching Rose try on several pairs of sparkly heels. After what seemed like forever, we were back in the Porsche speeding home.

_5.2__6pm._

"So Nessie, are you excited about your first big dance?" Mom asked.

"Yes! Jake and I will have so much fun! I can't wait; I can't even believe Jake is mine to go with. How did I deserve him mom? I was so terrible to him, yet he still loves me!"

"Sounds like a certain brunette I know," Alice chimed in, looking pointedly at mom. She looked out the window with a silly grin on her face.

_5.28pm. _

The clock could not be serious. That had to be at least half an hour! Two minutes! Does the torture ever end? I groaned aloud, closing my eyes wishing time would go faster.

_**Jacob's POV. (Simultaneously to Nessie's**_)

Nessie was gone today; it would be a long day. Out of sheer boredom, I decided I would go for a run. I hadn't phased in what felt like ages, and now I was well enough to change. I asked the Carlisle about it, he said okay as long as I didn't overdo it. The rest of the Cullen's were either shopping or hunting, so it felt nice to get away from the smell. I still wasn't completely used to it. Phasing was so natural for me, but it was a surprise when a scream came into my head. My immediate thought was Leah, but I didn't know why.

"Hello?" I thought.

"HELP!!" Screams took over my head, making it difficult to find the problem. "I'm crazy," the voice said. "Crazy." And there was another one, a female, who wasn't Leah. It was quieter, silent crying.

I racked my brains for a rational response to this. I had a flashback.

_On the way to Sam's, Billy told us about the new twins who had moved to La Push, they were Colin's cousins. A boy and a girl, Billy told us. I wondered if they were Quileute, and would they transform._

_"What age are they?" I asked._

_"Fourteen. They wouldn't change for about a year or so probably." Billy replied knowing my thoughts_.

Colin's cousins. So they changed, and were probably terrified at this moment. "Where are you?" I thought.

"At the forests in La Push. Who are you? What's wrong with me?"

Sympathy crushed me. "I'll be there in a minute. Stay still."

I took off at full speed rushing towards the woods. Leah would be pleased there was another female now, I thought. Deep in the forest, two wolves were growling as if in pain. One was a tiny brown one, I'm guessing the girl, and the other was larger, and black like Sam.

"Calm down. You won't be back to normal until you're calm." I ordered, my alpha voice taking control. They swayed at jumped, growling for nan hour while I restrained them from doing something terrible. I needed help, and was glad when Leah entered my mind. Within minutes, she was by my side. It all happened at once, strangely. The male wolf froze, and looked at Leah, and she done the same. Both transferred back into humans, and the staring continued. Leah's face lit up, she was glowing, as was the boy. I stood in shock, confused. _They'd imprinted, on each other._ I took in the boy's appearance, his skin was the same shade as mine, and his hair was a shiny black. He looked about eighteen, but from what Billy had said he could only be fifteen at the oldest. Those werewolf qualities sure come in handy when pulling girls.

"Hi." Leah said shyly, in a voice I've never heard her use before. It embarrassed me.

"Hey." He replied, looking at her in amazement.

I thought it would be appropriate to phase, but I tried to get the female to calm down first. She phased eventually, at curled up in a ball in the corner. When I was human, I want over and comforted her. I asked her name, and she answered timidly with "Katelyn." Her brother, she said, was called Keith. Leah and I sat down on a tree and began to explain some legends, explaining what had happened to them. The shock on their faces was unbelievable.

"You mean you've never heard the legends before?" I asked.

Keith stuttered. "I-I-yes, but they can't be- not a chance. Impossible!"

I smiled weakly. "Sorry kid. They're all true. How about we get you back home and Colin will be able to answer anymore questions, he's one too."

Katelyn was on the verge of tears, and Leah put her arm around her. "I know its hard sweetie; I've been the only girl for a while. You'll be okay, I promise. I'll answer any questions." Katelyn nodded silently. "C'mon, we'll walk back."

"No, wait. Leah, can I ask you something?" Keith said.

"Yeah sure," she blushed. He stood their uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. "Imprinting?" Leah finished. He nodded lamely. Sam entered the forests at that moment, looking directly at me.

"You okay Jake? I heard about these two. Their dad told me about their behaviour, I guessed."

Leah's face was ecstatic. It lit up and suddenly, she threw herself into Keith's arms. "Thank you," she whispered. He was dumbfounded. Sam looked confused for a moment, and then it clicked with him.

"Lee-Lee? You imprinted?" Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded. Sam hugged her too while Keith still looked confused.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on here?" He asked.

I checked my watch, and I had to meet Nessie soon. "Sam I have to go, can you get them home?"

"Sure. Go ahead." He smiled and went over to Katelyn, who still looked disturbed.

I ran back to the Cullen house and full speed and fell into the couch, tired. Nessie should be home anytime; at least I didn't have to spend the entire day waiting on her endlessly. I tapped my foot impatiently until finally she burst through the door.

"Jacob!" She screamed and threw herself into my arms.

"Hey beautiful, I missed you." I kissed her little nose. "Get a dress?"

"Yeah, but you can't see it until tomorrow night!" She smirked.

She turned away from me, and ran upstairs carrying a bunch of bags. I watched her beauty pass me, feeling my heartbeat increase, and waited for her to come down so we could have some time alone.

_**Sorry it's been a while. I have a hectic schedule these days, and this is a long chapter. It took me ages to find pictures of dresses; they're the closest I can get to what I'm imagining. Also, I really wanted Leah to have a happy ending, and some bonding time for Nessie. All their dresses will be available on my profile to see. I'll update sooner this time! Very nearly finished.**_


	22. Dance

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, while Rosalie dried off my hair. Tonight was the night of the dance; and Alice had the "perfect vision" of what I would be like. So I was being subjected to doll treatment.

I wasn't the only one.

"Alice." My mom spoke. "I'm perfectly capable of doing my own hair and getting myself ready."

"Bella, please!" Alice scoffed. "There is no way I'm letting you off the hook. You _need _me! I know which hairstyles suit your face shape, your dress, which make-up suits your skin."

Mom gave up. She wasn't really bothered, but I knew over recent years she had become more flexible in her outfits. Honestly, I wasn't that sure about which make-up suited my skin tone, or which hairdo matched my dress, which is why I didn't fight Rose or Alice that much. I listened to their chat, but was too preoccupied to understand it. I couldn't stop thinking about the future.

I had been dithering about it, but the answer was becoming clearer and clearer. I wanted Jacob's child. That was all. If that was the case, I had exactly six months to fall pregnant. Any later I would be fully grown and unable to conceive a child. Was I ready? I was going to have to talk to Jake about this soon. I was scared of his reaction. A pain in my head shook me out of my daydream.

"Ow! Rose, don't pull so hard!"

"Sorry Nessie." Rose laughed. "I need to get it as tight as possible or it won't stay. Bear with me." She styled the top half of my hair into an elegant twist at the top of my head, while the bottom half of my hair fell down to my waist in perfect curls. Mom's hair was similar to mine, except she seemed to look beyond beautiful, and I just looked like _me._

It wasn't long before they had all shuffled off, leaving me alone with my dress. I took my time getting ready, letting the fabric fall delicately of my body. When I couldn't put it off much longer, I called Rosalie. She was in my room, looking more exquisite than ever, in her beautiful pink dress. Her blond hair was pulled onto the top of her head and pinned in perfectly styled loops, with the odd strand of curled hair adding to the amazing effect.

"Wow." I said. She smiled at me before beginning to apply my make up. Just when she was outlining my eyes mom and Alice walked in the room, looking perfect. Alice's hair was in soft curls, a different look than her usual spiky hair. They sat and watched while Rosalie worked on me. I looked in the mirror at the result. My chocolate eyes were massive with excitement, my pale skin delicate, my golden curls soft, and my dress clung perfectly, accentuating my curves.

"Thank you so much! All of you! Tonight's going to be great." I squealed.

_**Jacob POV.**_

I entered the Cullen house, my heart beating at an impossible rate. I was beyond nervous. I was Jacob Black; I was cool, calm, so why the hell was I freaking out? Oh yeah, because my future rested on tonight. All the Cullen men were relaxing on the couch, and Edward came to greet me as I made my way in. He was dressed in a black tux. He pulled me outside to talk.

"Okay Jacob. I'm not sure if this can happen." He asked casually.

"Edward, you already agreed!" I replied. He was talking about my earlier request which he'd accepted, gave me permission.

"Yes and that's exactly why I'm worried. I've made some bad decisions in my existence Jacob, and I'm not sure if this is one of them. I can't risk Renesmee's happiness."

I sighed. I thought we'd got past this. "Look, do you have any idea how much I love her? I thought you'd understand with Bella and all that. Edward, you have to see, I will never ever hurt her. I promise you, she's too precious for that. She wants this."

His face contorted with some emotion I couldn't read, and he continued. "She's too young to know what she wants."

"Don't be stupid Edward. She's smarter than me for goodness sake. You're her father, you're just worried. How can you take this away from her? In ten years time, you think she won't hate you if you do this? Do you want your daughter to be unhappy?"

Then I recognized the emotion. I'd seen it once and only once before: agony. The time I talked to him during Bella's pregnancy, and here he was again, in the same agony. I felt bad then, because he was trying his best to protect Nessie, like I was doing.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Nessie would never hate you. It's just, I can't describe how much I want this; a life with her. Bella and Nessie are the two most important people in your life, right? I am completely happy with just Nessie, but you've read her mind, you know what she wants!"

There was a silence where Edward looked at me intensely, and I knew he was reading my mind. I thought of every kiss; hug, second I spent with Nessie. I thought of how much I loved her. The silence was getting to long, it must be something bad. I wasn't going to give up…

"Okay." He sighed. "You're right. If I doubted how much you loved her for even a second I would not agree to this. You're lucky I can read minds. Bella and I have talked about this, and she persuaded me this is for the best. From her own experience, she says nothing would make my daughter happier. Nessie's happiness is the most important thing to me Jacob. It took a while, but I think I can accept this. I know you're a good kid and I know you'll treat Renesmee better than anyone else in the world. I have one condition: you have to do it properly. After marriage is the only way, the fact that she's getting married young is okay because she will be with you forever."

"Thank you. I guess I'm lucky Bella is so persuasive." I smiled back at Edward. We were friends now.

"Oh, and Jacob, one more thing."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Good luck." He grinned and we exchanged a quick _manly _hug before walking inside. I think I was beginning to like this new friendship with the vamps. Inside, everyone was waiting downstairs now, and when I walked in Bella breathed a sigh of relief and fell into Edward's arms. She looked extraordinarily beautiful, I had to admit, and Edward looked like he was about to die. She gasped as he whispered into her ear, and she looked at me with an open mouth. I understood and nodded. She couldn't believe that he had agreed either.

"Hey Blondie. Why are there no brunette jokes?"

"Surprise me." She muttered.

"Because blonds would have to think them up!" I started laughing and soon everyone joined in, including Emmett. Blondie threw him a sharp glance but he kissed her and said,

"Come on babe, it was funny." Blondie smiled a little bit.

Just then, I heard my beautiful Nessie come to the top of the stairs, and I turned and watched her walk down the stairs, wearing something that should be illegal on her body; she was too gorgeous to be real. I couldn't help notice how the ivory of her skin brightened her purple dress. How her brown eyes smothered mine and were big and bold. The way _that dress_ fell over her curves, the way her hair fell in little curls down her back.

_**Renesmee's POV. **_

Jacob was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me. His mouth fell open when I walked down and I was glad of the effect I had on him. He looked perfect in his black tux.

He held out a white rose and tied it round my wrist. He kissed me passionately before leading me out to the car he had hired. My family was meeting us at the dance. We talked the whole way, but Jacob seemed edgy, as if he was waiting to say something. If he wanted to tell me, he would.

"You are so beautiful Nessie." He smiled. I blushed, of course, and let him escort me into the dance hall. He pushed our bodies close together, there was nothing between us, yet I yearned to be closer. I took no notice of my mom and dad on the dancefloor, easily taking all the attention and jealous stares. I watched Lily's glances at mom, deadly. She looked at Jacob with lust and me at hatred. At the minute, I didn't care. About anything: Dylan, my future, myself. I was with Jake, and I was complete. After a long time of dancing, Jacob led me out to the cool breeze outside. My dress blew in the wind as I glided along the path.

"Jake, I need to talk to you." I was going to tell him; about everything. He needed to know about what I wanted; his kids. I took a deep breath.

"Wait." He interrupted me. "I need to go first. Nessie, you mean everything to me. You know that, I need to describe it more accurately. It's like, the entire world and its inhabitants are on one side of the scale, and you alone are on the other. Yet you win, every single time, without any competition. My world is yours, my heart is yours, and my soul is yours. I want to make that permanent, forever. Even more, I want your babies. I want little mini you's running around calling me Daddy. I _need_ it. Every single second without you is agonizing torture."

He stopped to take a breath. He was being so expressive, so poetic. I wondered what the point was.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

**I love reviews, *hint hint***


	23. Closing Midnight

This wasn't happening. It was impossible; unimaginable. It was too good to be true, but staring into his eyes all I could see was pure adoration and I couldn't help but believe it.

"Yes!" It was cliché, but my knees went weak as I fell into Jake's arms. "I love you."

"As I love you." He whispered into my hair. He slid the ring onto my finger. It was beautiful- a silver band with encrusted diamonds around it leading to a larger diamond in the middle which glinted a blue-ish tone in the moonlight. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled my closer as we danced.

"So," I began. "How are we going to do this…?" Jacob looked at me with a confused expression. "You know, if we are going to try for a baby and get married. Have you… thought about it?" I trailed of awkwardly; I didn't want him thinking I was pressuring him into getting married straight away. He'd think I was crazy!

His expression relaxed and he grinned. "I think about everything Ness. I was talking to your dad and I promised him I would do it right. It's fair of him to expect that from us. It's fair of him to accept _this at all_- I'm still shocked. Either way, marriage comes first. I won't go back on my word and honestly, I feel you deserve it."

He was wonderful. "That sounds perfect Jacob. The only problem is that I have six months to get pregnant, any later and I will be fully grown and you know, not…" I flushed red, too embarrassed to talk to Jake about my period. I could tell Jake anything; I inwardly laughed at my stupidity.

He seemed to catch on because he laughed quietly and a pink tinge appeared on his russet skin. "I know. So, are you ready to get married at six?"

The phrase sounded so weird, but the truth was that I'd never been more ready. "Only if you're the groom." I joked. "We are moving within the next few days, schools over, so can it be as soon as possible?"

"Sounds good to me." Jacob replied and he pulled me tight against his muscular chest. Eventually we walked around where my family was sitting, my mother and father in a very close position. Jacob cleared his throat loudly.

"Ooops. Sorry Renesmee." Mom grinned, looking down. Typical mom. I held out my left hand to show her the sparkler on my finger and she jumped up.

"Ohmygosh! Renesmee! I'm so happy for you. I just-" Mom was cut off by Alice.

"YES, YES, YES!" Her high pitched bell voice shrieked. "Another wedding to plan! This is brilliant. Oh, there's so much to do and so little time. How long?" She stopped at her expression went blank. "Well, apparently I don't have a schedule for November 18th! Oh no, only a month to plan! This is like Bella's all over again. It'll be perfect, I promise Nessie!" She pecked me on the cheek while I stood in shock at her outburst. Obviously Alice was overexcited and I wasn't about to ruin that for her. Everyone hugged me and Jazz even managed to give Jacob a hug while congratulating him. He gave Jake a stern look and muttered something about me protective of me. I laughed; Jasper could feel Jacob's love for me. Rosalie hugged me and whispered in my ear how happy she was for me. She smiled at Jake, which I was very shocked about, and choked out 'congratulations.' This was brilliant, everyone was getting along now. I couldn't believe from the stories that once upon a time there was hatred between them.

Jacob took my hand in his and we drifted along the rocky sidewalk. I was in blissful happiness; in a month I would be Renesmee Carlie Black. Hopefully, I would have a baby not long after. I must have been the luckiest six -year -old ever. Sure, sometimes I thought Id missed out on my childhood, but I had forever to experience everything. I wasn't worried. Jacob and I sat down on a bench, my face nuzzled into his neck. The full moon was glinting high above us, reflecting off the beautiful view in front of us.

It was closing midnight; a perfect ending to a perfect day.


	24. Authors note!

Wow. Well, that's it. _Closing Midnight_ is over. It feels weird to even say it; I've finished my first fanfic! A few things to say:

_First-_ I want to think my reviewers so so much! Your reviews inspired me to continue writing, and I can honestly never show you how much I appreciate them. Special thanks to IheartTL, Ori Lee, Sasha88 and .x who have all reviewed numerous times! And to everyone else! Thanks!

_Secondly,_ I will be writing a sequel. It will be start with Nessie and Jake's wedding so make sure I'm on story alert so you know when it's out! It will be as soon as possible, I might put a reminder on this story to let you all know anyway.

_Thirdly,_ after the sequel I'm going to do a BxE story. I will have spent a lot of time with Renesmee and Jacob so I think it would be good for me. Once again, author alert won't hurt.

That's all. Thanks again to everyone who has been reading, I hope I made it worth your while!

-Arabella xo.


	25. Sequel

The sequels up! It's called Breaking Reality and you can go to my stories to find it, or here at http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5643576/1/Breaking_Reality

Please read and review, I'll love you forever.


End file.
